Hidden, Lost and Found
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Fenrir Greyback. Taken to his hide-out and held against her will and she is forced into a dark world with the revelation of a dark secret. HGxFG
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Hello! This is just a taster chapter - even though it's the proper introduction. I just want to see how many of you would actually read this story and if there's enough of you I'll continue the story and keep posting. Thanks!**

**Description:** Hermione is kidnapped by Fenrir Greyback. Taken to his hide-out and held against her will and she is forced into a dark world with the revelation of a dark secret. HGxFG

**Introduction**

Inside the Little Whinging library, Hermione Granger was studying for her university final on psychology. A few years previous, she would never have thought about taking the subject. But during the first few years of The War, when she interrogated a few Death Eaters, she was intrigued by the human mind, how it worked and why it did certain things. So, she took the subject.

The sun was setting and the full moon was available to the eye on the horizon. All Order members had a policy of 'get-back-before-sunset'. She was about to fail that rule, unknown to herself. The librarian, who had a bit of a crush on her, called to her from behind the desk.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione looked up. "We're closing in a little while. Shouldn't you be getting back to your man?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, I'm expected back soon." She smirked, looking at her watch, thus missing his disappointed look. "Shit." She murmured. She looked out the window to recheck that her watch was working and cursed repeatedly when she saw the full moon beginning to rise.

Nigel heard her cursing and how she was hurrying and packing away quickly, he left his desk and walked over to her. "Miss, are you alright?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Nigel, I need to check these books out." He nodded and began to pick up the books, annoyingly slowly. "Nigel, not to be rude but you need to hurry up! I'm late!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." he whispered, hurt. He walked back over to the desk and began to check out the books. Hermione packed her things away rapidly and then ran over to the desk. Nigel was scanning them slowly and Hermione couldn't stop herself looking out the window every few seconds. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Nigel, you need to hurry up. Really." He began to get flustered and tried to scan quicker but failed. "Nigel, just keep them safe for me, I have to go." She ran to the door.

"Um, Hermione!" she huffed and looked back. "Would you like...Um....I mean, you don't have to but....Would you like to....Go....for a coffee.....Sometime?"

"Nigel, I-"

"It wouldn't be like a date or anything! Just a coffee-"

"I'll think about it! I've got to go!" she ran out of the library, pulling her phone out and calling Harry. It rung a few times before his voice spoke.

"_Hermione? Where are you?! Sunset is upon us, you know!"_

"Yeah, I know! I need you to pick me up! I'm near the Little Whinging library."

"_Mione, there's no way I can get to you. I'm in London. Little Whinging is a muggle settlement, I'd be seen if I Apparated!"_

"Harry, I could-" she paused as she heard someone behind her. She turned and looked over her shoulder but saw no one. "Harry, you know what happens when the sun goes down! The deaths in Little Whinging have shot up since You-Know-Who came back and they've all been animal attacks!"

"_Hermione, I know that but the fact is that I can't get to you!"_ he sighed. _"Okay, where are you?"_

"Mason Street, heading towards the pub."

"_Right, at the end of the road, turn left."_

She ran to the end of the road and took the turn. "Now where?"

"_There's a Tesco's at the end. Go in there. They're open 24/7."_

"Stay in there all night?"

"_You got a better plan?"_ he snapped.

"Okay then." she answered, running to the Tesco's. But stopped as she saw an animal prowling around about 100 metres ahead of her. "Harry," she breathed into the phone, "there's a wolf. 100 metres ahead. What do I do?"

"_Oh, my god! Alright, stay calm. Be as quiet as you can. Back away slowly. Don't pose a threat."_

"Okay." she whispered, backing away slowly. But she bumped into a post, letting out an 'oof!' The wolf's head snapped up and focused on her. "Harry, it's seen me, what do I do?"

"Nothing." Growled a voice behind her.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: Hellooo!! The reason why I'm updating today is that I have a wedding to go to tomorrow, the usual update day, and then the day after that, I go on holiday to Italy for a week. So, instead of updating tomorrow, I'm updating today and there'll be no update next week (Friday 25th July 08) But when I get back from Italy, I shall update ASAP. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

"_Harry, it's seen me, what do I do?"_

"_Nothing." Growled a voice behind her. _

She was about to turn around but a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her against a chest. She screamed and tried to struggle but they gripped her wrist holding the phone and pulled it away from her ear. "Let go of it." they hissed in her ear.

"No!"

They squeezed her wrist painfully, making her squeal. "Drop it!" she complied, letting the phone smash on the pavement. "Good girl. Now, you're going to come with us." They said, motioning to the wolf and themselves.

"No, I'm not."

They chuckled against her ear. "You don't really have a choice, girl."

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. That earned her a slap.

"Don't speak."

They began to pull her backwards, the wolf following the pair of them into an alley. They went about half way in when she was thrown to the floor. She felt her ankle give way and landed on her back. She looked up and saw her captor's form.

It was tall, broad and fierce. Its hair hung like a mop on their head just before their shoulder; a pair of tattered trousers hung on their hips but she saw no top, so she knew that 'they' were male.

"Give us your wand." He ordered, looming over her.

"I don't have it." she said back, eyeing the wolf circling them wearily.

"Don't lie to me, girl! I know all about you and where your loyalties lie, so don't try and feed me bull about you not being armed. So, come on! Hand it over!" he roared.

Petrified with fear, Hermione rolled up her sleeve and removed the wrist guard that hid her wand from her arm and threw it at him. "There you go." She snarled, trying to sound brave, earning a growl from the wolf.

"You'll do well not to cross me, girl. I'm a dangerous man." He said, snapping her wand.

"Oh, I'm sure you are, but what do you want with me?" she asked cautiously.

He chuckled. "You know, for someone who is renowned for their intelligence, you are surprisingly stupid. 'What do we want with you'? We'll let you know." He smirked, grabbing her wrist, pulling her up and over his shoulder.

She kicked and screamed, trying to draw attention to them but no one was around. "Put me down!" she shrieked. "Put! Me! DOWN!" she ordered, thumping his back.

Completely unexpected, he pulled her back over his shoulder and slammed her against a nearby wall. He leant into her face, grabbed her chin viciously and spoke threateningly. "Listen here, girl, as I told you before, I am a dangerous man. But right now, I am a dangerous pissed off man who has very little tolerance to disrespectful little brats like you. You **are** going to come with us, whether you like it or not but we can make it however painful you want. So, you have 2 options, A: stop fighting, stop slowing us down and not be on the receiving end of my fists, or B: keep struggling, keep pissing me off and get a brutal beating. And when I say 'brutal' I mean 'beating you within an inch of your pathetic life'. Now, are you going to be good, or bad?"

"I'll be good." She whispered back.

"Good." He said, throwing her head away from him with a disgusted look. "Paine!" he called to the wolf who was patiently sitting near them. It sat up and approached his Alpha. "Go to the head of the alley; see if anyone's coming."

--

It was the weirdest few minutes of Hermione's life. Her captor was holding her waist tightly, the wolf a little way in front of them.

"Don't say anything. Just keep quiet." He hissed in her ear, making her flinch a little.

As they turned onto the street where the library was, Hermione stopped, making Him stop as well. Nigel was locking the library door. "Oh, my god." Hermione whispered. "No, we can't go on this street."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"He'll see us."

"So, what if he does?"

"He can't see us, he mustn't."

"Why not?"

"You'll kill him. He'll see you and then you can't let him live with that knowledge - you'll kill him."

"Aren't you a clever one, you pathetic little-"

"Hermione?" called the voice of the man she was trying to protect.

"Oh, god, no." she murmured. Nigel was walking over to them hesitantly and stopped a few yards away. "Hi, Nigel." She said, straightening up.

"Is everything alright?"

"What's it to you?" He growled. Nigel was taken back.

"I just wanted to know if she was alright."

"Yes, well, she is. Now, off you go back to mummy, I'm sure she's got dinner on the table by now. And a growing boy like you can't miss a meal." Nigel was confused, hurt and upset. "Go on then."

"I'll see you later, Hermione."

"Okay, bye." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

He left.

"Paine." He said to the wolf. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nigel, run!" Hermione screamed when the wolf charged at its potential victim.

Instead of doing as she advised, he simply turned around in shock and was tackled to the ground. "Hermione! Help me! Help!"

"Nigel!" she screamed, thrashing against His arms. But he just laughed at the horrible sight before him.

"No point trying to run, girl, I'm not letting go." He snarled, twirling her around to face him and keeping a lock on her wrist.

"What do you want with me?! Why me?! Why am I so special?!" she demanded.

"You're going to be of great use to us in this War."

"I'm no traitor!"

Again, he laughed. "Once more, girl, you don't have a choice." The wolf walked back to them, licking its blood stained mouth. "Do you know what that is, mudblood?" He asked, cocking his head to the wolf.

"It's a wolf." She said simply.

They raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that all? 'A wolf'?"

Hermione paled. "Are you trying to tell me that that thing is a werewolf?" she looked to the wolf/werewolf and then back to her captor. "You jessin' me?" He looked a little confused and raised his eyebrow again. "I-I-I mean, are you joking?"

"Do I look as if I'm joking?" he snarled lowly.

"Wait, wait, wait. If that thing **is** a werewolf, and you're kidnapping me because of The War, and the wolf isn't attacking you," He nodded for her to continue, grinning at how close she was getting, "then that must mean that you're a werewolf too; wolves don't attack each other. But if you're a wolf that hasn't transformed, then you're an Alpha. And if you're an Alpha, on the Dark side, then you're..."

"Yes?" He grinned maniacally.

"That means that you're Fenrir Greyback."


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 2**

Fenrir was dragging Hermione through a set of wood when she made her first escape attempt. The wolf jumped over a fallen log and continued a while. Fenrir kept a grip on Hermione's wrist as he hopped onto the log and pulled her roughly after him. As he jumped off, Hermione initiated her plan.

"Oww!" she squealed.

Fenrir growled and turned to her. "What?"

"My ankle hurts." He growled again. "Just let me sit down a moment and I'll be alright." She pleaded, rubbing her ankle for effect.

"Fine." he sneered, letting go of her wrist. She hobbled to the log and sat down, taking off her shoes and massaging her ankle gently. Fenrir watched her suspiciously for a moment before turning and whistling to the wolf to stop and come back. The wolf apparently didn't hear because it kept walking. Fenrir groaned. "Stay there." he ordered, walking after the wolf.

Hermione slipped off her other shoe, picked them both up via their straps and stood up slowly when she was sure that Fenrir wouldn't turn around. She side-stepped, careful not to stop on any twigs, edged around to the back of the log and then backed away quickly but quietly. When Fenrir was closer to the wolf rather than her, she turned and ran.

--

Fenrir approached the wolf quickly, nudged its behind - which made it jump and turn around - and then snarled at it. "Didn't I say to stop, you stupid mutt!" he growled. "Now, come on! The mudblood's resting a moment. Then we leave."

The wolf looked past Fenrir's hip. It wolfishly cocked an eyebrow and tilted its head to the side in an attempt to say, _"What mudblood?"_

Fenrir looked over his shoulder to the log and saw...No one. "Shit! Paine, you go left; howl if you see her or if you catch her!" he ordered and they ran off in separate directions.

--

Hermione hopped over a large rock and landed on the wet mud, smushing her feet in the sludge. She'd abandoned her shoes a few minutes previous and was pumping her arms madly, an attempt to run faster but it wasn't really doing much. Panting and huffing but still trying to be quiet, she stepped over a stream calmly but misplaced her foot onto a slippery rock and slipped.

She fell, unconsciously giving off a huge squeal, and cracked her knee on a rock. She could feel that it wasn't broken but if put under hard pressure, she would easily crack the bone. She pushed her hands into the mud and tried to haul herself up, got half way up but then crashed back down, breaking her knee completely.

She screamed in agony, rolled onto her back and gently held her fractured knee. She heard footsteps approach her but didn't care due to the pain.

"Oh, dear." Came a sarcastic snarl. Greyback. "Got yourself in a little trouble, have you?"

She looked up and continued to pain and holding her knee. "Just kill me now and save us all the trouble." She hissed.

"Oh, I wish I could but I don't think Voldemort would be too pleased with me." he said, walking over to her, pulling her up via her underarms and examining her knee. "Definitely broken." He noted. "We'll get you fixed up when we get to the pack, if we ever get there." he hissed warningly.

"Can't exactly fight you off, now can I?" she snapped.

"Don't snap at me or I'll snap your other knee." He threatened. He sat her down gently and walked to the nearest tree. He snapped the first branch off, which luckily looked like a bent leg, and walked back over to her. He pulled rope out of a pocket in his trousers and put the branch under her leg. She groaned a bit but didn't say anything.

He bit the rope in half and used half of it to tie her shin to the branch and then used the other half to tie her thigh to the branch as well.

"That should do it until we get to the pack."

"How far is it from here?"

"About half an hour in that direction." He nodded his head south. "Why?"

"Because I have about an hour before internal bleeding becomes a problem."

"Well then, we'd best hurry."

--

Paine walked ahead of them, leading the way. It took them a little longer than half an hour due to Fenrir having to support Hermione and Hermione only being able to use 1 leg. As she felt like she was about to collapse, she saw a cave about 20 metres away from their position.

"Your place?" she wheezed out.

"Yes." He answered simply, carrying her over a log.

As they drew closer to the cave, Paine seemed to become more and more agitated and restless. When Hermione asked what was wrong with the wolf, Fenrir said, "It's his mate. She's had cubs recently and he needs to know if they survived."

"What's a mate? Why is it only 'if' they survive?"

"It's always risky birthing cubs a few days before the Moon; the transformation between human and wolf requires a lot of energy. Energy the cubs may not have. Paine and Siraya had 5 cubs. The odds are only one or two will have survived." He said unemotionally, not caring about the cubs. "A mate...How do I begin to describe mates?" he asked himself. "A pair of mates are people that are meant to be together forever. In packs, they're very common but with lone wolves, it's a very rare find."

"Do you have a mate?" she asked when they were only a few yards away from the entrance to the cave.

"No." he answered shortly.

Hermione looked into the cave. Firelight flickered across the walls, casting the grey stone into an eerie form of light. Dozens of shadows moved around and were accompanied by howls, growls and barks.

"Why don't you have a mate?"

"I don't want one. They're a nuisance."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions!" he ordered.

They approached the cave and Hermione was filled with dread and fear when she saw at least 40 wolves in it. There were 5 grey and thin wolves, 15 medium to large sized wolves, all of which were watching the remaining 20 or so cubs running around, playfully wrestling with each other and yapping. Hermione smiled at the tiny animals but was reminded of the larger creatures when a noise of mass snarling, growling and howling erupted from the cave. The largest wolves stood up and were snarling and barking at Hermione as Fenrir pulled her into the cave. But they immediately stopped when they saw their Alpha.

The pups ran back to their mothers and hid under their belly with a few whimpers and whines. Paine rushed ahead of them and ran over to a light brown wolf, lying on her side with 3 tiny wolves nursing her. Him and the female - Siraya, Hermione remembered - nuzzled each other and then shared a happy smile at the pups which were completely oblivious to everything.

Fenrir walked a limping Hermione over to a free space, which happened to be next to Siraya and Paine and he sat her down.

"Wait here. I'm fetching medicine for your leg; we can't have you losing it. Voldemort needs you in one piece." He said coldly.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 3**

"Wait here. I'm fetching medicine for your leg; we can't have you losing it. Voldemort needs you in one piece." He said coldly and walked over to an animal skin curtain against the left side of the cave, pulled it back and revealed a small sub-cave. It had dozens of shelves, all holding hundreds of minimized potions, lotions and creams. The curtain fell back before Hermione could see what Fenrir chose.

She glanced around the cave and looked at the wolves. The old, grey wolves glanced at her, then to her leg and fell back to sleep, obviously knowing she wasn't a threat with such a serious injury. The males and mothers eyed her wearily, blatantly thinking she was a threat to their cubs, whom were watching her with complete and utter fascination. They crawled out from under their mothers' stomachs and began to approach her but Fenrir came back into the cave with a flourish of the curtain and they scrambled back to their parents.

Fenrir walked up to Hermione, crouched down in front of her and unstrapped the branch from her leg, her wincing a little and gave the occasional gasp. He looked down at her, giving her a look that meant, _'get a grip!'_

"It kinda hurts, you know." She snapped. She barely noticed that all the pack members stared at her.

"'It hurts'? Does _this_ hurt?" he asked, squeezing her knee.

She screamed, thrashing around. "Yes! It bloody does!"

"Don't shout at me, girl. Remember, I'm the only thing keeping your leg attached to your body. Show me a little respect." He warned.

"You, respect?" she snorted. "Why the hell would I-?"

"Language, Miss Granger." Sounded a mysterious high pitched voice. The fire in the middle of the cave went out, pups started whining and the males began to growl and bark. A black mist floated into the cave and then transformed into the body of Lord Voldemort.

--

Remus and Sirius were having to almost tie Harry to a chair in order to stop him searching for Hermione.

"But she's been seen by a werewolf!" he argued, trying to get up from the chair they kept pushing him into. "We need to help her!"

"Harry, rash actions will do no good." Remus said, pushing his shoulder to keep him in his chair.

"Better rash action than no action! Anything could be happening to her!"

"'Could', Harry, 'could'!"

"There's still a chance she could be hurt!" he protested.

"Harry, you've just said it there." Sirius said tiredly, giving a final over-powering push and shoved his godson back into his chair. "You're just going to have to accept that there's nothing you can do for her right now. She'll be fine."

--

Hermione felt as if her insides had frozen. She wondered if that is how Harry had felt when he met Voldemort for the first time. The feeling was similar to that of a Dementor nearby - complete sorrow and no hope.

Fenrir didn't seem too bothered by His sudden presence, but the Pack definitely had a reaction. The pups hid under their mother's stomach; the mothers lowered themselves further onto their pups and put their heads down; the males' fur stood on end, they stood up and began to growl and snarl, protecting their families, but the elders remained quiet and possibly even asleep.

"Voldemort, I can take care of the bitch." Fenrir snapped, making Hermione glare at him and Voldemort laugh at them both.

"Oh, I had no doubt over your control over the 'bitch'," he chuckled as he said the last word, "but I might as well keep her in check whilst I'm visiting." He looked at Hermione's leg. "What happened, mudblood?"

"1: I slipped on a rock and bashed it. And 2: don't call me that." She ordered and informed.

Voldemort laughed again. "If you weren't injured and if I didn't need you alive, I'd torture until you'd pass out. Fenrir, a word outside. Her leg will wait a moment or two."

Fenrir ignored his Master and looked at Hermione. "How long do you have left before internal bleeding is a situation?"

Hermione's eyes went up in thought. "40 minutes getting here," she began to murmur but Fenrir's enhanced senses picked it up, "5 minutes of nothing...About 15 minutes."

"See, Fenrir? Her leg will wait."

"You _did_ say you needed her in one piece, did you not?" he asked rhetorically. "Fixing her leg will only take a few minutes for the potions to start to work and the Skele-Grow to start taking effect."

Voldemort looked at his non-existent watch. "5 minutes." He warned.

--

4 minutes 21 seconds later, Fenrir rescrewed the bottle of Skele-Grow, handed a pain killing potion to Hermione, ordered her to drink it and stood up.

"What is it, Voldemort?" he asked impatiently.

"Outside, if you'd please." He demanded in a tone that left no arguments.

"What would be the point? Most of the people in this room aren't even human and the only other one that is is already half-asleep due to a pain relieving potion. I hardly think that privacy is an issue."

"Very well. I'm a little concerned about how you're going to keep her from escaping, should she slip from your view."

Fenrir breathed a laugh. "You don't need to worry about that." He walked past him, across the cave and to his own sub-cave. Voldemort followed. Fenrir pushed the curtain across another dramatic flourish but held it back for Voldemort to enter, who looked around the sub-cave with disgust. It was small and simple, a pile of animal skins acting as a bed, or a nest, or whatever Fenrir called it. Fenrir pointed to the left of Voldemort and He followed where the wolf was pointing to. A set of thick strong chains were fastened to the wall and had about 2 feet worth of chain to allow movement but not too much.

"Well, I have to admit, Fenrir, I'm impressed. Are you taking any other precautions?"

"She's going to be chained up more-or-less 24/7 and she's staying in my personal room. Is that not enough?"

"What about her using magic?"

"Oh, that isn't an issue either. Tonight, after I've secured her, I'm going to give her this." He pulled a small vial and needle out of his pocket and held it in his hand for Voldemort to see. "An Anti-Magic serum. Lasts for 72 hours. I'll have more by then anyway."

"Make her a Squib." Voldemort nodded in approval and left the sub-cave. Fenrir followed. "Treat her fairly well. Feed her but not too much. Let her bathe but keep her in your sight. And don't leave her alone."

"I know, Voldemort. I've had prisoners before."

"Yes, well, I hope you have no intention of then having her in your pack, like you have with the latest 4 females. How do you know they are loyal to you?"

"They bound to stay in the pack due to their mates. And their mates are loyal to me. And I've not afraid to beat them to prove my point. And I won't hesitate with the mudblood either."

"Good." Voldemort started to leave the cave before turning round. "Oh, and Fenrir? I know about the two of you. Don't let that affect your duty."


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N; Just note that the Weres in this story aren't in forms like Lupin's in the PoA film - they're normal wolf forms**

**Chapter 4**

Fenrir growled and glared as Voldemort turned and left the cave but let it pass as soon as he could no longer see his Master. He walked over to a drowsy Hermione, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Not saying a word, he marched her over to his room, pushed her in and over to the chains. He pushed her onto the floor - making her land with an 'oof' and an 'ow' - and grabbed her right wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the pain relieving potion quickly working on the pain in her arse but also made her quite drowsy.

"Chaining you to the wall." He answered bluntly putting the chain loop around her wrist and closing and bolting it.

"Why?" she asked.

"So you don't escape." he grabbed her left wrist and she tried to fight against him but he was much stronger than her and paid no notice to her resistance and clamped the wrist in his hand. "There we go. Comfy?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." she said, becoming fully awake. "Let me go."

"Why?" he asked with a laugh, crouched down in front of her and pulled out the needle and vial.

"Because...What's that?" she asked, panic filling her voice as Fenrir put the needle into the vial and filled it with the clear liquid from the vial.

"Stops your magic working." He said simply, pushing a bit of the liquid out of the syringe to test it. He looked back at Hermione's horrified face. "Only temporary." He said. "Where do you want it?" he asked with a smirk. "Somewhere painful, preferably."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Neck it is." Fenrir said, falsely cheerful. He roped his hand through her hair, yanked her head to the side and pushed the needle into her, making her gasp in pain and hiss. She felt its presence for a second, felt the liquid flow into her and then hissed again as she felt the glass slip out of her neck. Fenrir put down the syringe, licked his fingertip and pressed it firmly against the spot where he injected her.

"How long does it last?" Hermione asked.

"72 hours. You're completely defenceless now, girl." He smirked.

"Should I have a reason to be afraid of that tone?" she asked.

"No. I just mean that you can't escape."

"Well, I couldn't do that even if I had magic due to these chains and being surrounded by at least 40 werewolves."

He smacked her cheek, hard but he didn't put a lot of effort into it. "Don't answer back. You've got to learn how to respect me, bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch!" He smacked her again.

"Oh, but you are. You're a woman and if I had my way, I'd already have had a nibble on you." he hissed.

"And why haven't you?" she challenged.

"Because," he wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed slightly, cutting off most of her oxygen but letting her breathe a little, "Voldemort demands that I keep you alive and, regrettably, in one piece for when he questions you about Potter and His Army." He snarled, releasing her neck and standing up whilst she coughed and gagged, trying to breathe again. He made his way back to the curtain to leave but Hermione rasped after him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, red in the face after her coughing fit and lack of air.

He turned and looked at her. "My pack is in their Form - as I should be. I'll make sure that no one comes in." he said as if he was doing her a favour. "Rest."

--

She was bored. Surely being a prisoner to a pack of werewolves would be more interesting than just sitting in a small empty room whilst the wolves did...Wolf stuff beyond a curtain? She sighed, closed her eyes and leant her head back against the hard cave wall. She sat there for a few minutes before she heard a small rustle and a tiny yap.

She looked to the bottom of the curtain where she heard the noise and felt her heart strings being pulled dramatically when she saw a tiny cub head stick out from under the rim of the cloth. It was a pure white cub, probably only a few weeks old, looking up at her with huge black eyes.

She tried to appear friendly, put a smile on her face and quietly said, "Hello, there." The pup edged further into the sub-cave, keeping low and cautious. "Who are you, then?" she asked, still smiling. The cub grinned at her. "You're a little cutie, aren't you?" The cub's grinned widened and it approached her, raising its head a little. It edged closer to her, looking at her curiously. She simply smiled at it. Out of nowhere, the pup whimpered and ducked to the ground. A second later, a big wolf's head came under the curtain, snarled at Hermione, picked up the pup by the back of its neck and promptly left.

Hermione sighed, leaning her head back, bored. She asked herself for the 1000th time that night; _'How do I get myself into these situations?'_

Minutes passed; nothing happened. Hours passed; nothing happened. Just as her eyes were beginning to close out of physical and emotion exhaustion, dozens of howls echoed through the cave, dragging her back to full alertness. She pulled her head up, which felt like it weighed a tonne and waited for...What _was_ she waiting for? As she was about to close her eyes again, the curtain was pulled back to reveal a very tall, very tired, very _naked_ Fenrir. He looked down at her, almost analysing her for a second or two.

"Didn't you rest at all?" he asked gruffly.

"When you're being held captive by a murderous werewolf, sleep is hard to come by."

Out of nowhere, he snapped from his calm state and lunged at her. He grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks together, and leant in threateningly. "Murderous werewolf, am I? You think so?" she didn't answer, too afraid to do so. "Hey?! You think I'm dangerous?" she didn't answer again. "Well, I am! Now, I know you're probably thinking that I'm only doing this to intimidate you and because I'm tired...Well, the truth is; not only am I absolutely disgusted that I have to house the best friend, and no doubt fuck buddy of The-Brat-Who-Lived-But-Should-Have-Died, with my Pack but My Lord commanded it so I'll just have to put up with you." he paused.

"But don't let yourself get too comfortable. Because I'm not happy with this arrangement. And after My Lord questions you and gets whatever it is that he needs from you, I can do whatever I want to you. I can kill you, eat you, keep you as a pet, put you in the Pack, whatever I want. So, when it comes for me to decide what to do to you, don't give me anything bad to dwell on. Because I have no doubt that you'd make a delicious fuck but no doubt a better meal...Stringy," he said with distaste, glancing over her petite statue, "but no doubt tender. Besides, we need more females in the Pack anyway...But if you're too much of a nuisance then we'll just to manage without you. Do you see where I'm coming from?" she nodded gravely. "Good." He threw her head away from him with disgust. "Now rest. I'm taking you to Voldemort for him to interrogate you at noon. You've got five hours." He said simply, lying down on the group of animal skins, throwing one casually over his waist.

And in a cautious state Hermione fell into a light but refreshing sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: I'm updating today because I go on (another) holiday on Friday and I have loads of stuff to do before I go so I can't update tomorrow. There'll be no update next week (Friday 22nd August) because I'll still be in Spain, but I'll update as soon as I'm back.**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was awoken roughly by Fenrir, who'd somehow got his tattered trousers back and was wearing them. She'd slipped to the ground in her sleep and she couldn't feel her wrists from how tight the chains were. He was shaking her shoulder roughly and practically shouting at her to wake up and 'prepare herself for Voldemort'.

'_How do people 'prepare themselves' for facing the most evil, terrifying wizard who has given express permission for the most feared werewolf to kill them?!'_ she thought to herself. She heaved herself off the floor and into a sitting room position and rubbed her eyes and stretched. Fenrir re-entered the sub-cave.

"Voldemort's waiting for us at Malfoy Manor." He announced, walking over to her and unbolting the shackles. He let them fall to the floor, pulling her up. "Come on. We have to be 50 metres away from the cave before I can Disapparate us." He pulled her out of the sub-cave and into the main one. If Hermione had to sum up the entire contents of the cave with a single word, it would be; naked.

Every body in the cave was completely and utterly bareback and asleep. The fire had gone out, the logs black and crisp. The bodies were gathered in groups, presumably families or friendships and they were lying on furry animal skins, unnoticed the night before because of there own fur. Although it was quite cold in the cave, none of its inhabitants showed signs of being so and just slept peacefully.

Fenrir continued to pull Hermione from the cave, bringing her attention back to him. Once out of the cavern, he led her in a zigzag line, weaving between trees, for a few minutes before stopping abruptly, almost making Hermione fall to the floor. He remained silent as he pulled her against his side tightly and Apparated them away.

--

Voldemort paced the floor of the Hall impatiently.

"Where's Fenrir?" he bellowed to the nearest Death Eater. "He promised to have the mudblood here by noon!"

"Calm yourself, Voldemort, I'm here." Purred the voice of the Alpha wolf. Indeed, in His rage, Voldemort hadn't noticed the huge doors open and Fenrir pull a fighting Hermione into the room by her arm. Voldemort looked over to the entrance to the Hall and smirked when He saw Hermione on the urge of dislocating her shoulder from trying to pull away from her captor.

"Miss Granger." He said courtly, nodding His head in her direction. He walked away from His throne and past the chair He'd conjured for her interrogation. "How are you today? I trust Fenrir is treating you well."

"Let's skip the niceties, shall we?" she cheeked. Fenrir raised his hand to hit her but Voldemort grabbed his wrist as he was about to deliver the blow.

"Now, Fenrir, there's no need for that." He chided, taking Hermione's other arm and pulling her away from the wolf. He led her over to the chair, her resisting the whole way but He simply glared at her and she stopped. "Sit there." He ordered, pushing her into the chair. Ropes came out of nowhere and bound her wrists, ankles and torso to the chair. Hermione struggled against them but she knew her efforts were in vain. "Now," Voldemort began, sitting in a conjured chair a few feet away from the girl, "let's begin, shall we?"

--

"Have you found her yet?" Harry demanded in the next Order meeting.

"No, Harry, we haven't. But we will soon, my boy, don't worry." Dumbledore said, laying a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I've sent 3 of our muggleborns to examine the BBTV from her abduction."

"It's _CC_TV, sir. And what good will the CCTV do?"

"It will give us a chance to identify her captors."

"And then what?" he asked desperately. "Ask them round for tea?!"

"Harry, I understand that you're upset but this hysteria will get us nowhere." Sirius said maturely, surprising everyone. "What? I can't be mature?"

"Of course you can, Sirius." Dumbledore said, smiling at the man. "But finding her will take time, Harry."

"Yes, time she may not have!"

"What do you think has happened to her, then?" Sirius asked, lounging in his chair on the back 2 legs.

"I don't know! The last thing she said before her phone went off was that a wolf had seen her. She asked what she should do, someone murmured something in the background that I can't make out and a few seconds later, the phone goes dead. Work it out! She's been kidnapped!"

"Be that as it may, Harry, we still need to find out who took her, where they took her and why."

"Well, I think that because the last thing we heard was that a wolf had seen her, I think she's been kidnapped by a Werewolf pack. She's been kidnapped because she's Hermione Granger; best friend of Harry Potter! As to where? I have no idea."

"Very well deduced, Potter." Snape drawled sarcastically. "So, you're suggesting that Miss Granger's been kidnapped...By a wolf?"

"No, by a Werewolf!"

"It was the full moon, though." Snape reminded him.

Harry wasn't phased. "Yeah! I know! That means that if she saw a werewolf but someone spoke behind her and if the wolf didn't attack that person then that means that the person was a Werewolf too! And if it was a Werewolf in human form, even on the full moon, that means that the person was an Alpha because Alpha's don't have to transform on the full moon. And why would a Light wolf take her? That doesn't make sense! So, it had to have been a Dark Alpha and that means-"

"Potter, think about what you're suggesting!" Snape snapped. "Are you seriously thinking that _Fenrir Greyback_ has kidnapped your darling Hermione? What for? What would be the point? Ransom? Torture? Information?"

Harry thought about it. "How do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

Dumbledore caught on to what Harry was saying. "Harry, I assure you, if Severus knew where Miss Granger was he'd tell us."

How wrong he was.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: Hello!! I'm back from Spain. Spain itself was alright - except for the fiesta and the 'mascaleta's and the 'baracas'. The mascaletas are very loud fireworks that wake you up in the morning and the 'baracas' are like mini nightclubs right outside your door so you can't sleep at night and you can't sleep in the day because of the constant fireworks. It was the flight back that was the nightmare. 4 HOUR DELAY!! And a few days before, 2 planes had crashed and 1 had a technical fault and fell 20,000 feet. When we finally got onto the plane, the captain stepped out of the cockpit and talked to us himself. 'Good evening, everyone, I thought I'd talk to you myself rather than in the cockpit, the safest place on the plane'. By this point my mum was next to me panicking and going 'I've got to get off! What was wrong with the plane? Is this one safe?! what happened?!' and I don't like flying myself so I get a bit panicky and try to stay calm for my mum but she keeps saying 'we have to get off the plane, we have to get off, we can catch another one, we can get another one, a safe one'. Nightmare... Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"First question." Voldemort said. "Just to test that the Veritaserum's working. What's your name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger." Hermione choked out, trying to fight the Truth Potion but it also forced the drinker to answer if they knew the answer to the question.

"How old are you?"

"19."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 19th 1980."

"Very good. It's working. Now, onto the serious questions; where are Potter and His Army hiding?"

Hermione visibly struggled to keep her mouth closed and her voice quiet. "Not...G-Gonna...Tell." she struggled out.

"Now, now, Miss Granger," Voldemort scolded, "no use trying to hide it. We'll get it out of you eventually. Why not when it's painless?"

"Voldemort, just torture her for fuck sake!"

"Fenrir, I appreciate that you have many Weres at your command and r my left hand man but I make the decisions around here."

Hermione continued to struggle against the serum but it came out before she could stop it. "12 Grimmauld Place."

Voldemort and Fenrir ceased in their argument and looked at her. They wore identical grins and Voldemort extended his arm and touched her cheek patronisingly. She flinched and moved away, making them both laugh.

"What sort of defences do they have?" the Dark Lord asked, Fenrir in deep thought. Hermione had given Voldemort what he needed; he had to decide what to do with her. He couldn't bring himself to allow her to realise her true identity and purpose, fearing for himself. He couldn't explain his fear, but it weighed heavily enough on his mind to deny her purpose, even if it meant condemning himself.

--

Fenrir dragged Hermione back to the cave, not caring that he was walking so fast that she was tripping over every other step. When he noticed that she was lagging behind, he growled at her, grabbed her other wrist and pulled her over his shoulder. She fought against him but he simply dug his nails into her hips and she ceased in her attempts. They made the rest of the journey in silence. When they finally reached the cave, Fenrir pulled her off his shoulder and roughly dragged her into his sub-cave. He whipped the curtain back and shoved her into the wall. She grazed her forehead and twisted her wrist and gasped at the extreme pain. He gripped her shoulder, spun her around and glared at her.

"Well, you know what is about to happen."

"You judge me." she replied, nodding her head and prepared for a slow painful death.

"I've thought about it, thought more and I've decided." He took her arm that had the damaged wrist and lowered her onto the cold hard floor. "You're a Light warrior, best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived and a valuable member to the Order of the Phoenix. All of those are good reasons to kill you, knowing that the Order could dome down on us at any moment. But at the same time, they're delicious reasons to keep you alive. So," he paused for a few minutes, enjoying her discomfort and fear, before he spoke again, "you're going to stay here." Hermione couldn't decide if what he said was worse than killing her. He noticed her reaction and smirked. "You were expecting me to kill you."

"That makes more sense. I mean, if the Order got me back then they could-" he slapped her. She had gotten used to it so it came as no surprise, but it still hurt. A lot. She gasped at the after-burn and he grabbed her twisted wrist.

"You will stay here as a normal female. Siraya will explain." He said abruptly. He glanced at her injured wrist and snapped it back into place. She screamed and he smacked her again, then left the sub-cave. He was replaced with a tall willowy woman with very light brown hair and had a slightly swollen belly and breasts. She was dressed in a swimsuit kind of clothing, fitting like a second skin. Her legs were completely bare, so were her arms. She had no shoes on but they looked to be in very good condition considering what harsh treatment they were sure to endure. She remained silent for a few minutes, ringing her hands.

"I was told by Alpha to make you a Female." She stated. She walked over to the young brunette, took her arm and, with surprising strength, pulled her up. Hermione didn't struggle against the wolf, feeling a strange sympathy for her. Was Siraya a prisoner, just like her? She had a mate in the Pack but was she forced to stay? Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when Siraya walked her back into the main cave and led her to the other curtain that hid the medicines. Siraya took her into the off-cave and then into another cave hidden behind an animal skin tapestry. Inside was like a dressing room. There were shelves with stacks of folded clothes, a stool in the middle of the room, a big round old-fashioned bathtub to the left of the room and a tall handmade wooden cabinet near the far wall. Siraya cleared her throat and pointed to the bath.

"You need to bathe." She said but made no notions to leave the room. She walked to the cabinet and opened it, letting Hermione see inside over her shoulder. It was filled with cotton blankets, towels, sheets and many bathing accessories like soaps, shampoos, conditioners, body gels and lotions, and razors. She looked over her shoulder to the younger girl. "Get into the bath. I won't look." She instructed, turning back to the cabinet and beginning to pull out the necessary items.

"There's no water in it."

Siraya looked at her again. "It fills when you touch it." she explained, walking over to the tub and lightly touching the side and it automatically filled with water. She went back to gathering what she needed. Hermione quickly undressed with shaking hands and climbed into the tub. She let out a silent gasp as she lowered herself into the hot water. It was too hot for her but not hot enough to hurt that much. Siraya had obviously heard her enter the water and turned round, a folded towel in her hands, 3 differently sized bottles, a sponge and an old-styled razor on the towel. She put everything on a ledge near the bath and then put the towel on the floor. Hermione saw her chance. She grabbed the razor and brandished it like a weapon at the unnervingly calm wolf.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 7**

_Hermione saw her chance. She grabbed the razor and brandished it like a weapon at the unnervingly calm wolf._

"Dear girl, think that through." She scolded. "What were you going to do? Kill me? What then? How would you have gotten past 40 werewolves? Alpha would've killed you immediately. What good would that do? Getting yourself killed wouldn't accomplish anything. You'd just be another girl that Alpha's killed. You're better than that. You're Hermione Granger, smartest witch in the Wizarding world for the last 100 years. Can't you think of anything better than this?" Hermione seemed to think about that for a minute but she didn't lower the razor. "I was like you once. Fenrir took me from my home nearly a year ago. About three months later, Paine returns from a mission and discovers that we're mates. Within two weeks, I'm pregnant."

"Wait." Hermione said, trying to get her head around the numbers. "You were brought here eleven months ago, three months until you have a mate, so that makes eight months. And another two weeks off that makes seven and a half. So, how-?"

Siraya anticipated her question. "Werewolf pregnancies only last about seven months instead of nine. I was actually late."

"How many did you have?" she asked, not remembering that Fenrir had told her previously.

"Five. Three survived the Moon."

"Aren't you upset?"

"Of course I'm upset. But I have the other three to care for."

"What are their names?"

"Megan, Ryley and Joshua."

"Nice names." She said softly.

"Thank you...Will you put the razor down now, please?"

Hermione nodded, doing as Siraya asked. "Tell me about mates."

Siraya paused as she held the shampoos in her hands. She looked at Hermione, who was simply looking back at her over the bubbles.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked seriously.

"You see, I'm a psychiatrist, almost anyway. Greyback gets all antsy whenever I ask; he kept me in the Pack; he said he didn't want a mate because they're a nuisance. Was it in general or because the person itself is a nuisance?"

Siraya began to panic, she was getting close. "You really shouldn't-"

"Am I Greyback's mate?"

--

"Are we close?" Harry demanded.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Harry had asked that question every two minutes and it was beginning to get on everyone's last nerve.

"Harry," Sirius began, "we'll tell you when we get something. Until then, you're just going to have to be patient. When was the last time you ate something that wasn't your fingernails and had more than a few seconds of sleep?"

"There's no time for sleep when Hermione's out there facing all kinds of perils and dangers!"

"We don't know that, Harry. For all we know she could be sitting in a bar drinking cocktails and singing karaoke." Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood but no-one was receptive.

"Let me get this straight," Harry glared, "you think that Hermione Jane Granger - _our_ Hermione Granger - is sitting at a bar, letting us worry ourselves sick?!"

Sirius grinned again. "Where else could she be?"

--

Before Siraya could get a word of faux denial out, a sarcastic slapping rung through the cave. They both turned and saw a furious looking Fenrir leaning against the stone wall. Siraya instantly dropped to the floor, nose touching the floor while Hermione grabbed the nearest towel and covered herself as she stood up in the tub.

"Oh, well done, mudblood." He snarled sarcastically. "As if you would be my mate. My mate would be someone far grander then a pathetic little shrimp like you."

"You know what I notice? You're not denying it."

With inhuman speed, he got over to the tub, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the bath. "Don't you dare talk to me that way again!" he roared. "Do so and I will show you why I'm feared so!" he bellowed at her before throwing her to the ground and storming out of the room. Neither of them moved for a few moments before Siraya scuttled over to the young girl and checked her head for injuries.

"You're actually lucky. Had he wanted to really hurt you, you'd have a bald patch by now. He'd have ripped your hair from your head the moment he took hold of it."

"So, you're implying that that, just then, wasn't him trying to hurt me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"He was just showing you who's in charge."

"Siraya...About that mate question...Do I really want an answer to that question?"

Siraya paused. If she said no than that confirmed that Fenrir and Hermione were mates; if she said yes then that would mean that they weren't mates but Fenrir would be incredibly angry at her for giving any kind of answer. "I wouldn't presume to know what you want." She said, helping the girl up and back into the bath, bathing and washing her gently. When Hermione was clean, Siraya asked her for her size.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's for your new clothes." She replied, looking over the shelves for a suitable size. "You're a...Ten?"

"Twelve." Siraya looked at her with an expression that was a mix of disbelief and 'you-can't-be-serious'. "What's that face for? Don't you have a twelve? Is that fat for wolves?"

"Well, because of all the physical work we do, it's very rare to find a wolf that isn't more-or-less a stick or statue."

"Do you have the size, yes or no?"

"Just about...Yes!" she exclaimed proudly, successfully finding the right size. It was a similar design to hers, a black one-piece with white stripes down the side and the letters 'FG' on the front and back.

"Shoes?"

"We don't need them."

"Why?"

"Werewolves have hard skin. Alpha might let you have some because you're human, but-"

"Doubt it."

"What?"

"He hates me. Completely. He won't make any exceptions for me, a human, Harry Potter's best friend."

"Well, Alpha's very unreadable. You don't know if he will or won't do anything. Don't judge him after only being here a day." She scolded. "You don't know him so you don't know what he'll do. He might already have some shoes for you."

"Oh, yeah, along with a red carpet and a chocolate milkshake."

Siraya glared at her. "There's no point being sarcastic and moody. It's done. Being cheeky will only mean punishment, not reward. Being rude makes Alpha less likely to get you what you need."

"So, if I wanted something he'd get it for me?" she snapped sarcastically.

"If he thought it was necessary or required, yes. When I was pregnant, I had a serious craving for pork. It got so bad that I nearly miscarried. The next day, he put a whole pig in front of me."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"I'm telling you this because you don't know Alpha. You don't know what he does for the Pack. I don't expect you to understand but one day you will."

"And why's that?" she asked suspiciously.

Siraya ignored her question. "Get out the bath, we hunt in 20 minutes."

--

A/N: Hello! Um...I'm a bit behind on this story right now so I MIGHT have to pause it - might. I'm writing away so hopefully, it'll be fine and you won't need to worry.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: There we go! All better! I should be okay now and I'll keep writing away, don't worry.**

**Chapter 8**

"Right, so let me get this straight; the males get the meat and we get the fruit? So, why'd you say 'hunt'?" Hermione asked, holding a woven basket Siraya had handed her whilst she climbed an apple tree.

"That's right. We get the fruit and they get the meat. Catch." An apple dropped onto the floor next to the girl's feet. She bent down, picked it up and put it in the basket with the other ones.

"What sort of game is it?"

"Game?"

"Yeah. What kind of meat?"

"Oh...Um..." she grunted as she climbed onto the next branch. "Deer, hare, rabbit, and the occasional Thestral if we're lucky. We have farms nearby with chicken, turkey, beef and goat."

"No pig?"

"No. They need too much food. We tried farming them a few months ago but they needed twice the food to grow half as fast. So, we don't have them anymore."

"So, how'd you get the pork?"

"Malfoy Manor. They house for our needs if we can't get it for ourselves."

Hermione noted it. "What are your cubs like?"

"They're a nuisance. They always cry at night, they get dirty and Paine doesn't really help with bathing or feeding. Okay, he can't really help with the feeding but he always pretends to be asleep when they wake."

"Why do you let him do that?"

"He's the dominant. I'm the submissive." She said simply.

"And that means that he can walk all over you?"

"Well...Yes." she said shamefully.

"Why?"

"It's a similar belief of the old muggle thought of, 'women are the weaker gender'. With wolves, the submissives aren't as strongly built as the dominants. Even if I was tired of his behaviour and I wanted to tell it him straight, I wouldn't stand a chance." She said sadly, climbing down from the tree.

"Is that what I'm to become? A doormat? No offence." She added quickly.

"What do you mean, 'am to become'?"

"Well, come on, admit it. Greyback won't keep me human forever. He said that I was in the Pack, so surely I won't be human forever. I'm going to be Turned at one point or another. And then, I'm a submissive."

"Well, who knows? You might be a dominant."

They both laughed at the prospect of it, but they both knew that it was something that would never happen.

--

"I can't do this!" Hermione protested from her place in the tree, holding onto the trunk tightly.

"Yes, you can!" Siraya called up from the ground.

All of the Females were in the main growing grove, harvesting the ripe fruits and berries. Siraya was trying to get Hermione into the swing of things by making her climb a walnut tree. The brunette had agreed to try it but after getting only eight feet off the ground, she looked back down to Siraya and immediately freaked out. Some of the Females rolled their eyes and tutted when they saw and heard Hermione protesting and crying out but continued with their work.

"No, I really can't! I don't like heights!"

"Hermione, you'll be fine. Just look around you for any walnuts."

"What do they look like?"

"The things that aren't leaves." She called up tiredly.

"... ... I can't see any!"

"Are you looking properly?"

"... I'm trying but-"

"Hermione! Maria is due any day soon and she'll need the walnuts to help with the soreness."

"Walnuts?! How the hell do walnuts help with soreness?!"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm barely told anything; I just know that they help. They helped with me." she trailed off. "There's some sort of chemical in them or something like that, I don't know."

"Well, can't you come up here and get the walnuts while I catch them?"

"No. You need to be able to climb trees if you're in the Pack."

"I never asked to be in the Pack."

"Oh, and don't we know it?" Fenrir snapped, coming up from behind Siraya. She immediately dropped to the ground but Fenrir just ignored her and kept looking at the tree branches where Hermione was. "And what are you complaining about this time?"

"I can't...I'm scared of heights!"

Fenrir groaned. "Not only a mudblood and a human but scared to climb trees. Next, you're going to tell me that you're a vegetarian."

"...I only boycott red meat." She said timidly.

Fenrir groaned again. "Either get down and let Siraya take over and actually let us harvest the walnuts or stay up there and get a grip!" Hermione proceeded to climb down. A foot off the ground, her foot slipped and she fell on her arse. Fenrir growled at her and pulled her up. "You're useless."

"It's only my first day, give me a break!" she snapped.

"You shouldn't use such a sharp tone against me, _Hermione_," he snarled, "or I'll use something else just as sharp on your face." She paled. "Let's just hope that you aren't as hopeless with other things as you are with harvesting."

"Other things like what?"

Siraya spoke up when Fenrir nudged her with his foot. "We've got animal tending, caring for the children, becoming a Healer...You can do many things, you don't have to be a Harvester."

"I think that would be best." Fenrir growled. "How are you with healing?"

--

Hermione was surprised and had further suspicions later that night when Fenrir told her to lie on the bed of animal skin blankets.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because when you're in a little outfit as that," he pointed to the small leotard she wore, "and you sleep on the floor of a cave, you tend to fall ill."

"But why would it matter? Voldemort got what He wanted so I'm of no use to Him anymore and He only told you to keep me safe so that He could interrogate me. Why would it matter if I 'fell ill'?"

He reached out and grabbed her. "Whether you like it or not, you are now in my Pack, and are a Pack member. And I care for my Pack members, and if I allowed one of my Pack members to fall ill when I could have easily prevented it, I wouldn't be a very good Alpha and a mutiny might occur." He explained, lowering her onto the floor and lying next to her. "Sleep. Maria is due any day and werewolf birthings can often last for several hours."

And true to his word, Maria shot up only an hour or so later and screamed in pain. It began.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 9**

The scream rang through the cave, waking everyone in it. Fenrir shot up and ran into the main cave, instantly awake, as if he hadn't been in a deep sleep only seconds before. Hermione awoke slower but was still quick, curiosity running through her. She pulled the curtain back a little bit and looked onto the scene. Maria was being fussed over by Fenrir, Siraya, an elderly woman and a man a few years older than her, whom Hermione assumed was her 'mate'. He ran into the other sub-cave and came back holding a pillow in each hand. Fenrir picked Maria up and quickly carried her over to the nearest wall. Her mate quickly put one of the pillows underneath her so she could sit comfortably and the other behind her as she leant back.

Fenrir looked over his shoulder at Hermione.

"This is your first lesson, mudblood. Come on."

Hermione came out of the small cave and watched from a safe distance as Siraya quickly, gently and messily pulled Maria's very long hair to one side and plaited it for her, pausing when the soon-to-be mother shot into her mate's arms and screamed as a contraction hit. Fenrir knelt before her, opened her legs and glanced at the inflamed flesh. He spoke elaborate medical terms to the Healer, who looked herself and then they conversed for a moment or two.

"When was your last scan, Maria?" Fenrir asked the panting woman.

"About..." she paused to scream again, contractions hitting every few seconds, "three days ago." she gasped, clutching her mate's hand tightly.

"How many are you expecting?"

"Um..." she screamed again, "Five!" she screamed.

"_Five?"_ she thought, _"That poor woman."_

Fenrir felt between her legs. "Seven. Nearly there." he said in a surprisingly soft tone. It was still a little harsh, but a much welcome change than his usual. She nodded and then shot up and screamed. "Do you want a potion?"

"No." she wheezed, shaking her head as her mate rubbed her back.

Hermione just stood in the back, her head spinning. Siraya had told her earlier that werewolf birthings were complicated and hard but Hermione didn't understand. What was so complicated? It was just like a human birthing. But her thoughts were interrupted when she overheard Fenrir speaking to the Healer.

"...pods in tact?"

"They should be, Alpha."

"Pods?" Hermione voiced.

They looked at her. "You'll see." Was all Fenrir said, turning back to a screaming Maria. She clutched her mate's hand until it was a deathly white and on the verge of breaking all the bones in the older man's hand.

Nearly an hour later, Fenrir declared that Maria was 'ten' and everyone began to bustle around more. Siraya ran into the potion store and returned with a stack of blankets. The elderly Healer knelt next to Fenrir and examined Maria. They spoke for a moment before Maria nodded bravely and sat up. Fenrir looked at Hermione.

"Come on. Stand behind us, watch."

Hermione paled. _"Watch?"_she thought desperately but felt her legs move on their own accord and stand behind Fenrir.

"Alright, dear," the Healer spoke softly, "on the next contraction, you need to give us a strong push. Ready?"

Maria nodded, squeezed her mate's hand and braced herself. Three seconds later, she screamed and turned red in the face as she apparently pushed. Hermione saw no change.

"Again, dear, again!"

Maria did so.

No change.

"One more should do it, dear, come on!" she encouraged. Maria huffed, rolled her eyes and readjusted her position, waiting for the next contraction. It came ferociously and she gave a push so hard she thought she'd ruptured something. A minute later, Hermione's mouth was open in shock as a _ball_ had been produced from between Maria's legs.

"We've got the first one!" Fenrir announced, moving the ball aside and telling her to push again.

--

Twenty minutes passed before Maria lay back in her mate's arms, sweaty and exhausted, while Fenrir and the Healer fussed over five balls Maria had pushed out. Four seemed to be moving or rolling around, the last one still.

"How many?" Maria's mate asked Fenrir cautiously.

"Four at the moment, Samuel."

"Four..." he murmured before looking back to an almost asleep Maria before he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She groaned and smiled at him tiredly.

Hermione looked carefully at the moving pods and gasped and jumped back in surprise when they split. Inside each pod was a moving furry ball, a cub. Each one stretched and tossed and turned and opened its mouth in a silent yawn. Samuel helped Maria lean forward and they shed happy tears as they watched their children stretch and move, not even noticing the left over pod. Everyone was too busying fussing over the new pups and healing Maria to notice Hermione wrap it carefully in a spare blanket, hold it gently and walk to the entrance of the cave. She pulled back the blanket, catching it on the pod and forcing it to pop. She manipulated the blankets to turn the cub over and looked at it. It was fluffy and covered in the pod fluid and completely still. It's eyes were closed, it's mouth closed and its body still.

A hand came down on her shoulder. She turned around, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. It was Fenrir. She spoke first.

"Is that what you do?" she asked in a quiet disbelieving tone. "Have five children and when one dies, you ignore it?"

"She has the remaining four to care for." He looked at the bundle in her arms. "Let me see." He took it from her, opened the blanket and looked over it, gently nudging its arms a little and pressing a large fingertip to its chest. "A runt. Even if it had lived, it wouldn't have lasted long."

"So..."

"So, what?"

"There's no hope? For it? To live?"

"It was probably dead long before tonight." He walked a few feet in front of her, put the cub down and covered it with soil. "Come. Back into the cave."

They walked into the cave just in time to hear Maria and Samuel arguing over the final cub's name.

"Peter." Maria offered.

Samuel shook his head as he held the fidgeting cub in his free arm and offered, "Terry."

"Robert."

"Remus."

A few twigs snapped in front of the cave, drawing everyone's attention to it. "You called."


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: Bad news I'm afraid, folks. I'm pausing this story because I'm struggling with writing it. I'm absolutely not going to give up on it but it MIGHT be a while before I update again. MIGHT!**

**Chapter 10**

"_Remus."_

_A few twigs snapped in front of the cave, drawing everyone's attention to it. "You called."_

Everyone in the cave was gob smacked; Fenrir was furious; and Hermione was indescribably flooded with warmth. She ran over to the tawny haired wolf and jumped into his arms. Her arms were tight around his neck and her legs were round his waist, her cold nose pressed into his shoulder. He held her tightly while she cried happily in his ear.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you'd give me up for dead."

"Never, love, never." He whispered soothingly.

They'd been lovers for the past two years, along with Sirius Black. In the muggle world, Hermione would have been regarded as a whore for being with two men at once, which deterred her a little from starting a proper relationship with them in the beginning, but they soon eased that fear by explaining that three-way relationships weren't that uncommon in the Wizarding world, and she would only be seen as a very lucky witch to have not one but two unbelievably sexy desirable boyfriends. The three of them had had an official relationship since Hermione started at university, feeling that she needed some sense of stability in her life, rather then the occasional tryst whenever the Full Moon was near or Hermione got an itch she couldn't scratch herself.

Her mind flipped back to their first night.

_She was seventeen. Hermione was preparing for bed, a book in her hand and a brush in the other one combing her hair. Completely oblivious to the footsteps approaching her door, she remained entranced by the wondrous contents inked on the page in front of her. A rough knock on her door rung through the room. The brush snagged in her hair._

"_Shit!" she cursed. "Just a moment!" she called out, trying to get her hair out of the blush. A painful minute passed before she had saved her hair from the dreaded brush and got up to greet whoever was the other side of the door. She opened it and there stood Remus Lupin and Sirius Black._

_Both were shirtless and well-muscled. Remus had his dirty-blonde hair combed neatly and Hermione's eyes almost rolled back into her head when she smelt sexy cologne on his person. His hands were in the pockets of his bottoms and his normally ice-blue eyes had flecks of gold in them. His chest had a smattering of hair on it and led down under his bottoms. Sirius, on the other hand, had messy rakish hair, no chest hair but a faint line from under his belly-button to under his bottoms as well. He had a stubble and a pure masculine smell that made Hermione's knees weak. She'd had a strong crush on both of them since her fifth year and couldn't decided which one she liked best, so settled for liking them both just as much. Sirius leant against the wall, arms folded across his chest whilst Remus stood straight, hands in pockets._

"_Good evening, Hermione." Remus greeted, Sirius choosing to merely smirk at her._

"_Good evening, Remus. Good evening, Sirius. How are you both?"_

"_We're fine, thank you, Hermione. Might we come in? There's something we need to talk about."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like things tat should be discussed in private, love." Sirius smirked as she flushed._

_She held the door open for them to enter and looked at their backsides as they walked past, not knowing they knew she did so. She closed the door as Sirius leant against her desk and Remus sat on the bed, reading the title of the book she was reading and grinned - she'd read it nearly 100 times before. She cleared her throat delicately, smoothing down her nightie._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione, yes. Well, myself and Sirius were just wondering..." he shook his head and growled a little, trying to keep Moony at bay._

"_Remus?" she asked cautiously. Sirius grinned; he knew what was happening and how Remus was fighting to keep control. Hermione didn't notice. "Remus? Are you alright?"_

_Remus looked up, his eyes completely amber. Hermione's caution rose. Remus got off the bed and backed her into the wall, slamming his hands into the wall next to her, pinning her between him and the wall. She looked over his shoulder._

"_Sirius..." she began in a begging tone._

"_He won't hurt you, love."_

_She turned her gaze back to Remus/Moony who was ravaging her neck with his mouth and squeaked in surprise when he picked her up and wrapped her legs round his waist and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it, covering her body with his and continued to kiss her neck._

"_Moony?" she whispered. He looked up, his amber eyes burning into her chocolate ones. "What are you doing?"_

"_Making you mine." He replied, crushing his lips hers. He sat her up and pulled her nightie down, kissing down her neck to her young but full chest. Sirius joined them on the bed, behind her and manipulated the nightie all the way off and threw it on the floor carelessly._

_Before she knew what was happening, she was naked on the bed with Moony pounding into her, taking her only innocence, and Sirius pleasuring them both freely, from suckling Hermione's breasts to massaging Remus' balls._

_That night, the three of them made love and fucked many times, finally collapsing with exhaustion after four mind-blowing orgasms each. _

_The morning after was a little difficult for Hermione. She awoke in an empty bed, no sign that Remus or Sirius were even there. She was naked under the duvet, her nightie was folded neatly on her desk, instead of on the floor where Sirius had thrown it. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her crotch before taking a final glance around the room and resigned herself to an empty feeling of being used and then thrown away, like a toy that had become boring to its owner. She wasn't that surprised that Sirius had done it - he'd been giving her appreciative and longing glances ever since her seventeenth birthday a few weeks previous - but it hurt her greatly that Remus would be so cold as to take her innocence and then just leave._

_She climbed out of bed, washed and dressed groggily and then braved downstairs. Cooking noises were coming from the kitchen, with the sound of voices and paper shuffling every so often. When she got to the doorframe, she saw that Harry was at the cooker stirring a pan of scrambled eggs and Remus and Sirius were conversing at the table, a _Daily Prophet_ open before them. Sirius looked up from the paper and stopped talking to Remus, who followed his gaze; Harry noticed they'd stopped talking and looked over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw her._

"_Hi, love." She walked to him and kissed his cheek as was their habit. "Sleep well?"_

_Remus grinned as he sipped his hot coffee and Sirius smirked as he flipped the page of the newspaper._

"_It was...satisfactory." their grins immediately left their faces. _

"_Dreams again?"_

"_More like couldn't sleep." _

_Remus and Sirius grinned again. She couldn't stand it anymore. She left. The two of them followed her, not bothering to make an excuse. They found her sitting on the stairs, head in hands and crying softly. They immediately knew what was wrong and fixed it fairly quickly, assuring her that they meant no harm in leaving her room and that they only did it because they weren't sure if she was ready for such a relationship. She heartily agreed that she was, and after that, they were inseparable._

Back in the cave, Fenrir growled at Remus. "What are you doing here, cub?"

"I've come back."

Fenrir raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I've come back to the Pack."


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 11**

"_I've come back."_

_Fenrir raised an eyebrow questioningly. _

"_I've come back to the Pack."_

"Back?" Hermione and Fenrir asked together. Hermione was curious and Fenrir was malicious.

"What do you mean 'back'?" she asked, still in his arms.

"Did the cub not tell you?" Fenrir asked with such delight, it was like he was tucking into his favourite meal. "He was in my Pack...All those years ago." he added, looking at the younger wolf.

Her head shot back to her lover. "Is that true?" He nodded gravely and put her down put kept her against him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have still loved him, knowing that he'd been in _my_ Pack? He did it purely to keep you." Hermione tried not to let his words affect her but they kept bleeding through. "If he'd have told you, you would have left him. It's as simple as that."

"Is that true, Remus?"

"Hermione, it's not like-"

"Is. It. True?!" she shouted, not looking at him.

He nodded grimly. Tears filled her eyes. She bit her lip and blinked rapidly, trying to keep the salty water in her eyes but once one had fallen, the rest followed. She looked over his shoulder.

"Hermione, sweetheart, I didn't-"

He was cut off by her smacking him. "You used me."

"No, Hermione, I didn't!"

"You lied to me!"

"Hermione, I didn't mean to-"

She smacked him again. "Was anything you said to me true?! Or was it all lies to get me in your bed?!"

"Hermione, I don't-" she raised her arm to smack her again but he caught her wrist. "Listen to me." he growled. "I didn't tell you because Dumbledore told me not to. For your protection. He feared that if word got out that I knew you and because you know Harry, you'd be put in danger and people would come after you." he glanced at Fenrir who was smirking. "Obviously it didn't do any good and you were still captured regardless."

She sniffed. "When?" he frowned a little in confusion. "When were you in the Pack?"

"Just after the Potters were killed and just before the start of your third year."

"Thirteen years? Thirteen years of your life...And you never...I thought you trusted me."

"I do." He embraced her weeping form. "I trust you with my life." He whispered into her hair. "It's not that I wouldn't, it's that I couldn't. Please believe me, love."

Fenrir had had enough of the scene. "Why come back now?" he asked dangerously. "A very convenient time, don't you think? Your love has just been taken and you happen to have a craving to let your Wolf loose? Hardly a believable story, cub."

"That's why I'm here. I've come to make you an offer."

"I'm listening." Fenrir growled out.

"Me for her." Fenrir raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I stay; Hermione leaves."

--

"Fantastic." Harry Potter growled. "Hermione's gone and now Remus has disappeared. How much worse-?"

"Be quiet, Harry!" Sirius roared from his seat.

Everyone was shocked by the outburst. Unless he was arguing with either Snape or McGonagall, he was usually quiet and calm in the meetings. At first, he had been acting calm about Hermione's disappearance to try and calm his innards. But when no one - or just Remus - was around, he let it out. He cried into his pillows or on Remus' shoulder and drank to calm his tight nerves. But then Remus had told him what he had to do.

_Sirius had come out of the shower, a towel around his waist and beads of water on his person. Remus was on the bed, ankles crossed and arms folded tightly, a look of deep thought and concern on this face. Sirius walked over to the dresser._

"_What is it, Moony?" he asked as he pulled out a set of pyjama bottoms._

_The Were waited for a few seconds before replying quietly. "Albus spoke with me today. They have a lead on who might have taken Hermione." Sirius' ears instantly perked up. "They think that it...They think maybe...Greyback took her." Sirius stiffened and turned to his lover. "Albus..." he sighed and let his head slump forward into his chest. "Albus wants me to go back to the Pack." He said abruptly._

"_Greyback's Pack? He can't be serious."_

"_He is. When I go back to the Pack-"_

"_Whoa! 'When'? Not 'if'?"_

"_I've got no choice, Pad. I'm not leaving Hermione to him. I can't. So, when I go back to the Pack...I am either to offer myself in her place and later escape myself. Or stay and we escape together."_

"_And what if you get caught?"_

"_Albus deems it a necessary risk. He believes that Greyback took her to be questioned by Voldemort. And you know what that could mean."_

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned for his godfather.

Sirius didn't answer. He merely stormed from the room and up to his. Harry was about to ask what had just happened but Dumbledore spoke first.

"You must understand, Harry. Sirius believes that he has lost the most important people in his life. He-"

"What?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "You did not know?"

"Know what?"

Snape stepped in, unable to contain himself, even though he didn't actually try. "Your precious godfather and Lupin have been fucking Miss Granger for the past two years."

"Severus-!" Molly cried out but Harry cut across.

"What?! No! I don't believe you!"

"Potter, who do you think were the fathers of her unborn children? Do you think she picked up a random man, fucked him and allowed herself to become pregnant? They've been fucking behind your back for over two years."

"Why...Why didn't they tell me?"

"Harry, they were honestly thinking of you." Molly assured. "They just...They were just thinking of you."

"Why didn't they tell me?!"

"They didn't know how you'd react. They were trying to protect you."

"Protect me?! Protect me by lying to me?!"

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "They had your interests at heart. Know that. They didn't know how you would have reacted, knowing the three of them were together. Especially Miss Granger. She was afraid you would judge her."

"Judge her?"

"She feared that you would see her as a scarlet women. She thought you didn't know that three-way relationships aren't uncommon."

"But I do!"

"She didn't know that. She did it to protect you."

Harry bowed his head in acceptance. "So what do we do now?"


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: This chapter may be upsetting for some readers.**

**Chapter 12**

Fenrir stared at Remus incredulously. Hermione stared at him like he was mad.

"And why should I believe you? I remember what happened last time, cub. We gave you so much," 'we' meaning 'the Pack', "and then you just got up and left."

"I left for Harry!"

"Potter?! That's reason enough why I should just kill you now!" he roared, lunging at Remus.

"No!" Hermione screamed, running between Fenrir and her lover. The bigger wolf grabbed her throat and pushed her away without a glance. She landed on the floor, bruising her back. Siraya hurried over to her and helped her sit up, rubbing her head lightly. She looked over to see Remus on the floor in front of Fenrir, his hand round his neck, fist raised ready to blow. Hermione tried to escape Siraya's grasp but the older woman was stronger. "Remus!"

"Come on." Siraya pulled her up forcefully and began to drag her outside the cave.

"But, Remus..." she trailed off.

"Come on. Outside." Siraya pulled her firmly out of the cave, round to the right and onto a freshly fallen tree. She released a silently crying Hermione, who waded over to the log and sat down on it stiffly, her hands on the wood by her hips while she leant forward a little, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's my fault."

"No, it-" Siraya began to comfort her but was cut off by Hermione mumbling to herself, like she was telling Siraya a story and not caring that the wolf was talking.

"He'll say it wasn't. He always did. Every time it happened - _every_ time - he always blamed himself."

"Hermione!" said girl was brought from her mumblings and looked up at the other woman. "What are you talking about? What 'every time'?"

Hermione didn't speak for a minute. Siraya sighed, turned and looked around before Hermione whispered. "Miscarriages."

The older female shot around. "What?" she whispered back, like a predator was near and they had to be quiet.

"At first I thought it was just a fluke. You know, something happened, something went wrong. A one time thing. But it kept happening, again and again." She shook her head, distressed. "The first time, Remus and Sirius were out with some other Order members. There'd been a Halloween party earlier, and after it was over, the boys decided to go out to the pubs. I was at home reading in bed, not feeling so good, waiting for them, nothing out of the ordinary. I was only a few weeks along, probably why it didn't hurt as much as the others." she mused. Siraya looked confused but listened. "I started to feel a bit sick. I thought it was just the normal kind so I paid no attention. But after that I got a bit of a stomach ache. It got quite bad so I started to get out of bed...And I saw the blood. Blood on the sheets I'd been sitting on. Then, it was...Instant. I knew what had happened.

"I couldn't take it in. I didn't understand how it happened, what had went wrong. I just sat on the floor, I'd taken my pyjama bottoms off because..." she bowed her head and cried, not wanting to say, 'because the remains of my son were in the blood that stained them'. Siraya rushed over to her and held her tightly, rocking her back and forth until she had the courage to continue. "I just stared at the bed. I sat there crying, not wanting to believe it. Wanting to believe that I still had my child in me, that I'd just started my period and not lost him.

"An hour later, Remus and Sirius came home. They came upstairs and into the bedroom, huge grins on their faces, thinking I had something planned. You know how men are. But then they saw the bed and they saw me. They knew as well." She sniffed sadly, the memory of them rocking her similarly to what Siraya was doing, falling asleep in their arms and then waking up in St Mungos, and the grief that followed.

"The next one was the worst. A stillborn. I was a week early and...Would you mind if I skipped that one?" Siraya shook her head. "Well, loads of screaming, pain, you know the drill. My next happened when I was four months along. This was about six months after the stillbirth. It happened while I was sleeping, but it woke me up. I remember waking up in a cold sweat, shaking..."

_Hermione awoke in bed, sweating and trembling. She felt a bit dizzy so she curled up in a ball, carefully not disturbing Sirius and Remus whom were sleeping either side of her. Out of nowhere, a blinding pain shot through her stomach and up her back and she had to scream. Remus and Sirius awoke and saw a trembling Hermione, immediately swooping into action. But she stopped them and rasped out,_

"_I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a dream."_

_Remus nodded, although sceptical and embraced her, asking Sirius to fetch her a glass of water. The Raven-haired man left them and that was when Remus looked at the shaking woman in his arms. His eyes went dark as he smelt blood. She noticed his eyes._

"_What? What is it?"_

"_I smell blood." He wandlessly lit a candle and pulled the covers back, instantly wishing he hadn't when he saw the stained sheets. He put them back down again and held his love tighter as they cried for their lost child._

"How many did you have?"

"Five miscarriages and a stillborn."

"Didn't you ever-?"

"Get myself checked out? Yeah. After the second miscarriage, all three of us went to St Mungos. None of the doctors could find any reason for the miscarriages. They even had spell experts in to see if I'd been cursed or something."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just not supposed to have children. And that's fine."

"Well, just don't let Alpha hear you say that." She joked.

"What?"

It suddenly hit Siraya about what she'd said. She thought as fast as she could but all she came up with was, "What what?"

"Why not? Why can't I let Greyback hear me say that?"

"Because that's what you're supposed to do, Miss Granger." Sounded a voice she'd heard too much of in the recent days. The two women looked around and saw Voldemort approaching them, his hood up and his red eyes glowing.

"Do what?"

"My Lord!" Siraya hissed, knowing what He was about to unveil.

"Be quiet, wolf!" he snarled at her and she whimpered, bowing her head. His gaze flicked back to Hermione. "He hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?"

He merely chuckled. "Come. It's time we had a little chat."


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: Hello! I'm updating so soon because I'm going on holiday tomorrow and won't be back until the Sunday after next.**

**Chapter 13**

"_He hasn't told you, has he?"_

"_Told me what?"_

_He merely chuckled. "Come. It's time we had a little chat."_

Hermione followed Voldemort like a lost puppy, like a lost confused puppy in need of answers. Siraya begged her not to, that Fenrir wouldn't be pleased. Voldemort snarled at her again; she ran back into the cave. He and Hermione walked through the forest until they reached the bottom of the hill that Malfoy Manor sat upon.

"What hasn't he told me?"

"Not yet. Inside." He said shortly, marching up the hill. She had to jog to keep up with Him.

"Is it that I'm his mate?"

"Inside, you petulant child!" he roared.

She remained silent for the rest of their trip. They entered the house from the side, walked along corridors and up stairs until they reached a darkly varnished door engraved with snakes. Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue and the door opened. The room inside was lavish. A fire was roaring in the sitting area, couches and plush crimson armchairs making a square shape. A large black canopy bed looked very inviting in the corner but Hermione wasn't fooled, knowing the owner of the bed was not.

"Sit." He ordered, pointing to one of the armchairs. Hermione took a step towards them but stopped immediately when she saw Nagini asleep on the one He'd pointed to. He seemed to notice this. _"Nagini, dear girl."_ He hissed in Parseltongue. The snake awoke groggily. _"We have company. Move."_ The snake did so, slithering over to the canopy bed and slithering up one of the posts. Hermione hesitantly approached the chairs and sat down stiffly perched on the edge, afraid that the chair would swallow her up. He noticed this and laughed. "Don't worry, dear girl, she won't hurt you. Not yet, at least." He smirked, a glass of brandy in His skeletal hands. "Now, tell me," He started, slumping into a chair opposite her with surprising elegance and grace, "what has Greyback told you about wolves?"

"Nothing." She answered shortly.

"Surely he must have said _something_."

"No, he hasn't. Everything I know about Weres I've found out from either Remus or Siraya."

"Well then, we have a little issue. Greyback is hiding something very crucial from you."

"Crucial like what?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

She flinched. "Depends on how personal it is."

"I overheard you talking with Siraya about your...Misfortunes with conception."

Hermione glared at Him. "Why would that concern you?"

"Because...Fine, here's a riddle for you; what does the Sorting Hat at Hogwarts, and Werewolf Venom slash Lycanthropy have in common?" Hermione shrugged. "Guess." She shrugged again. "Well, then, I'll tell you.

"They're both impervious to time."

--

Sirius sat on the corner of the bed, a picture of him, Hermione and Remus on a beach in the south of Spain when they took a holiday (or to Harry's knowledge Hermione was on a university trip and Remus and Sirius went to catch up with an old school friend.) They often felt horribly guilty for lying to Harry so often but they felt it necessary for his sake.

In the picture, Hermione was in a red pockadot tankini and was alternating between standing between Sirius and Remus and being held by them. Sirius regularly smirked at the camera and kissed Hermione's neck, while Remus simply hugged her and buried his face in her loosely plaited hair which was halfway down her back at the time.

But now...Hermione simply looked at the camera while Remus and Sirius held her tighter, showering her with affection, but she seemed to take no notice.

In the room, Sirius traced his fingers over the glass and didn't notice the tear that had fallen above Hermione's face. His mind cast back to his first memories of her, their happy memories, their long, slow sessions of love-making and hard, fast fucks. He became lost in them.

--

_**July 1997 - Two months after the three of them started**_

_Sirius lay awake next to a sleeping Hermione. Remus has gotten up early for work at the Ministry - the laws prohibiting Werewolf behaviour had been repealed and Weres could now live normal lives - leaving the two of them alone. He stared down at her, admiring her luscious form under the blankets. Her eyes fluttered open as he stroked her cheek. She smiled at him._

--

_**October 1997 - Halloween Party - Night of the first Miscarriage**_

_Hermione stood in front of the mirror, embarrassed by the kinky Devil costume Sirius and Remus had bought her. It was far to revealing for her tastes, but she had planned ahead. She had purchased a ghost costume (basically a white sheet with eye holes cut out) and began to pull it over her head. A knock sounded on the door. Without permission to enter, Sirius and Remus did so, having seen everything Hermione had before. They stood in the doorframe, equally as appalled with the ghost costume as she was with the saucy red leather they had bought for her._

"_What the hell is that, love?" Sirius asked as he adjusted the tie on his Doctor Jekyll costume Hermione had persuaded him to wear._

_She looked down as best as she could at the sheet. "It's a ghost costume."_

"_Yes, we can see that. Why are you wearing it?" Remus asked, no costume on - he was going as a werewolf._

"_I...The Devil thing's too...It shows too much." She said timidly, like a little child._

"_Love, why are you trying to hide yourself? You've got a gorgeous body; why hide it?" Sirius chided._

"_Well, I don't see that!" she snapped, both of them shocked. She'd never suddenly shouted at them - barring her periods. "Curves and breasts or not, I'm still Know-It-All-Bookworm-Mudblood Hermione Granger and-" she was cut off by being pinned to the wall, Remus on her left and Sirius on her right, each holding their respective arm tightly. They were both glaring at her._

"_Don't say that!" Sirius hissed._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because we love you and that's all that matters." Remus snapped. "You aren't a mudblood; you're a beautiful-"_

"_Muggleborn. AKA mudblood."_

_Remus growled at her as Moony dominated him and yellow shone from his eyes. "Stop saying that word! You aren't a mudblood! You're a gorgeous, smart, wonderful, sexy woman and you shouldn't belittle yourself like that!"_

_Her eyes shimmered with tears. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Do I still have to wear the Devil costume?"_

--

Sirius smiled at the memory and only hoped that he'd be back with his lovers soon.


	15. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 14**

"Impervious to time? How can that even be? It's impossible."

"And yet it's true."

"Even...Even _if_ it's true, what does it matter?"

"You're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age. Figure it out." She pondered for a few minutes. "Oh, come on, girl! Surely it's not that hard."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm still trying to get over the shock that my lover is back in the Pack and that he's being beaten to a pulp by Fenrir Greyback!"

"Well, forget about that and focus on the task in hand! Werewolf venom; your miscarriages; Greyback...Think it through, figure it out and then come back to me and we'll sort it out!" He snarled, grabbing her by her arm and shoving her out of the room.

--

Hermione was Apparated back to the cave by a House-Elf and walked into it cautiously. Fenrir swooped down on her, gripping her arm and pulling her into the off-cave.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Voldemort wanted to talk to me!" she defended, trying to wrench her arm away but he gripped firmly.

"About what?"

"Nothing!" she screeched. "Let go!"

He smacked her.

'_Why is she shouting?'_ he thought. _'I'm concerned for her. Why is she shouting?'_

She screamed as he hit her. He hit her again.

"Stop hitting me!" she screamed. He took notice of her distress. He lowered his hand from its high position, ready to deliver another blow. She let out a breath as he released her, but remained close to her.

"Tell me what you told Siraya."

She looked up at him shocked. "I've had miscarriages."

"How many?"

"Five and a stillborn."

He said nothing. Hermione wrenched her arm free from his grip and he lowered his hand. He abruptly left, leaving Hermione confused in the small sub-cave. Fenrir marched across the cave and knelt down by the oldest wolf in Pack. William was nearly 350 - Wizard aging and Lycanthropy on his side - and had been with the Pack since his twenty-fourth birthday. Fenrir shook his shoulder gently, careful with the frail wizard.

"William." He said softly. The wolf turned in his sleep and opened his eyes groggily. "William, I need advice."

--

"So, tell me, my boy." William croaked. In his left hand was his cane and his right arm was hooked through Fenrir's as they walked through the forest slowly. "What is troubling you, precisely?"

"The new girl-"

"She's hardly a 'girl', Fenrir." William scolded, with a smile. Fenrir bowed his head. Normally, he would have hit someone for interrupting him, but William was an Elder and therefore higher in the Pack. True, while William had to respect Fenrir - and he did - he could scold him all he liked. "She must be twenty at least. Relative to me, she has hardly lived."

"William, I'm unsure of what to do with her."

"Well, first off, my boy, who exactly is 'she'?"

"Hermione Granger."

William looked at Fenrir shocked, but then nodded. "I thought she looked familiar. And what is so confusing about her?"

"It's been so long since I was around a human female. When Siraya was brought into the Pack, at least she was a Wolf when I collected her. And she was quickly remedied with Paine's return."

_Siraya was still stubborn about being a Werewolf, even after being with the Pack for nearly three months. She and a few other females were sitting in a small circle, filtering through the day's harvest, sorting stray leaves from the precious fruit. Whereas the other females were being fast and diligent, Siraya was going slow, not understanding why it was so important to do this needless task. The females glared at her every so often but said nothing, knowing it wasn't their place to scold someone - it was Fenrir's._

_Siraya was oblivious to the footsteps entering the cave, despite it being dark, and began to peel a leaf from a berry. Voices spoke lowly and as the first one was talking, it stopped abruptly. Siraya felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder to the two voices. It was her Alpha with a man she hadn't seen before. But she couldn't deny that he was attractive. And he was staring at her. Properly staring, like she was a Goddess._

_He looked back to Fenrir, who nodded, and he approached her. Stopping right in front of her, he offered her his hand. She put the berry down and put her hand in his. His fingers closed around her small hand tightly and pulled her up. He led her out of the cave and into the woods to the side of the cave. He found a fallen tree and sat her down upon it. He put his hands on the log and leant into her. They looked at each other for a few moments before he closed his eyes and kissed her._

"Well, I sense that this Hermione is not at all like Siraya."

"They aren't that different, actually. They're both very stubborn; they don't respect me-"

"Siraya respects you, boy!"

"Out of fear, William, not loyalty. She is in the Pack only because her mate is my Beta."

"Oh, Fenrir, must you complain all the time." William sat down gingerly on a hill, Fenrir sitting next to him. "You have a member of your Pack that is bound to you. Stop questioning it." Fenrir bowed his head. "Now, you didn't tell me - what is so confusing about this new female? Besides her status?" Fenrir looked up. "Yes, Fenrir, it's obvious. Everyone in the Pack can smell it, except her of course."

"If I turn her then the connection becomes even stronger and I won't be able to resist her."

"Let her sleep with the Pack."

"Why don't I just give her a knife and then tie myself up?" he snapped.

William smacked his head. "It's not such a bad idea. At least when she is with the Pack, she will be surrounded by many Wolves instead of just one; she will have more warmth which is necessary for this time of year; she will-"

"Be near Lupin."

"Ahh, so there is more to this story."

"She, Lupin and Sirius Black were...Together at one point. She's mine. I won't have her copulating with him."

"Well, copulate with her instead." William suggested, as if it was the most obvious option on the planet.

And to Fenrir; it was.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 15**

Fenrir and William made their way back to the Pack. The younger man helped the Elder into the cave but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione - _his_ Hermione - nursing her precious lover. He lay on the ground, a folded blanket under his head, while she dabbed his cuts with a damp cloth. She smiled softly down at him as he lay there tiredly.

"Calm yourself, Fenrir. He is injured and she is just tending to him. You are expecting her to be a Healer, yes? Why deny her practice?"

But he wasn't listening. He stormed into the cave, over to Hermione, grabbed her arm and pulled - pulling it from its socket unintentionally. She screamed in agony, alerting everyone to the situation. Remus instantly sat up, regardless of his own pain and looked at her tenderly. Fenrir knelt next to her, supporting her arm. Remus held her gently while she cried on his shoulder, being careful of her arm. Fenrir touched her shoulder softly but the pain was immense. She screamed and ferreted further into Remus' arms.

"I need to see it."

She shook her head.

"Hermione," Remus cooed softly, "we need to look at it." she whimpered as Fenrir lightly touched her shoulder.

"It's dislocated, definitely." Fenrir murmured. He looked over his shoulder at the nearest Healer. "Fetch her the strongest pain relief we have." He looked back to Remus. "We need to set it."

Remus nodded gravely. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Hermione, we need to set your arm again. It's going to hurt, even with the potion. We'll get you sorted out, don't worry." he soothed, stroking her head.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was happily surrounded in a painless shroud. Fenrir rapped one hand round her upper arm and the other on her shoulder. Remus tightened his grip on her and nodded readily.

"Ready?" Fenrir asked both of them. "1...2-" he pushed her arm back into place. She writhed and thrashed and screamed in Remus' arms. Only moments after the pain began, she was unconscious. Remus held her tightly and kissed her head again. Fenrir growled at him and Remus simply glared back. The Alpha let it go and turned to Siraya. "Fetch some blankets and a pillow and put them in my quarters." She nodded obediently and rushed off to do her task. Fenrir looked at the Head Healer. "Get enough bandages to strap up her arm." She did as she was told and returned a minute later, her arms full of rolls of bandages. She knelt next to Fenrir and put the bandages down.

"Lupin, hold her." Fenrir instructed, beginning to pull the swimsuit down. Remus tensed as he saw his Alpha blatantly stare at his lover's slowly rising and falling chest. He was in awe at the fact that neither of her young breasts showed any sign of her failed pregnancies or stillbirth. There were no stretch-marks and they were still firm and high. Fenrir felt Remus glaring at him and busied himself with positioning her arm across her chest, and began to bandage her arm into position.

----------

Five hours later, Hermione woke up in Fenrir's small-cave, her left arm bound across her chest. Blankets were over and under her, even a pillow under her head. She started to support herself on her other arm but Fenrir's voice sounded.

"Don't. Stay down."

"Why?" she asked and was answered by a murderous pain shooting through her shoulder. She screamed and clutched her shoulder, only to be greeted by more pain. Fenrir swooped in, supporting her with one arm and forcing a pain relieving potion down her throat. She coughed as it started to go down her throat but swallowed as best she could. When the potion was down, everything had a pleasant slur to it and she smiled goofily as Fenrir laid her down on the blankets. He put the empty vial down next to him while she continued to grin.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smirked.

"No, I don't mean like that!" she laughed. "I mean, if I ask a question, will you answer it?"

"It depends on the question." He said, picking up a new vial.

"Am I your mate?"

Fenrir stopped in his actions and glared at her. "How many times have I told you not to ask me that?"

"I just-"

"No! I've told you not to ask and you have. You've disobeyed me as your Alpha. For that, you need to be punished." He got up, grabbed her arm, pulled her up and dragged her into the main cave. Everyone looked up from where they were lying and observed with caution as Fenrir shoved Hermione onto the floor next to Remus. "You'll stay in here with the Pack. You will recover as any other member of the Pack would. You will receive no pain potions, only healing ones, and you will continue with your work." He ordered as Remus gently pulled her into his lap.

----------

The next few days were awful for Hermione. Her shoulder ached constantly; she could only use one arm so work took twice as long and she'd started to feel queasy and feverish. Siraya took pity on her, trying to bare her burden as much as possible, and gave her a blanket to sleep with but Fenrir saw, took it back and smacked them both quite hard. It was the third morning after the arm incident that Hermione couldn't get up. Siraya shook her newly healed shoulder gently, speaking softly, telling her that she needed to get up.

"Hermione. Come on, you really need to get up now. I've let you sleep for nearly another hour; it's time to get up." Hermione groaned and it took several more tries for Siraya to get Hermione on her feet. After stumbling out the cave, Hermione was promptly violently ill. Siraya pulled her hair back while she coughed and gagged and felt her forehead when she was finished. It was cold and clammy and she was shaking a little.

"It's alright, Hermione, you're alright. Come on, we'll get you to a Healer."

She helped her back into the cave and lay her down next to a concerned Remus. Siraya hurried over to the nearest Healer while Remus removed his slightly tattered shirt and draped it over his lover. She found the familiar smell of Remus comforting and snuggled into the shirt as he wrapped his arm gently round her waist. He sighed as he knew she was ill and kissed her flaming cheek. The Healer and Siraya made their way over to their pair and knelt in front of them.

"Okay, what do we have here?" she asked cheerfully, cupping Hermione's cheeks with the backs of her hands and then feeling her forehead. "She's got a cold sweat, shakes and she was ill outside."

"Right," the Healer murmured, gently turning Hermione's head up and feeling her pulse at her neck, "fever...spasms...nausea...could be-"

"What's going on here?" Fenrir's voice rung through the cave as he entered from his private cave. "Who's ill?" he saw them gathered round Hermione. "Oh, three guesses who." He groaned as he watched the Healer shine her _Lumos_ed wand in Hermione's eyes. "Diagnosis?"

"Looks like we've got a flu."

"So, stop fussing and give her a potion."

"Alpha, I don't stock any potions for flu."

"She'll go without then."

"Alpha, she could get a lot worse! Maybe we should contact Voldemort."

"_He_ does not need to be contacted over such a little ordeal."

"Alpha, please. Flu in humans is much worse than in Weres. She could-"

Fenrir glared at her and pulled her closed to his face. "If you don't have a potion then she goes without." He snarled lowly. "Is that clear?" she nodded fearfully. "Good." He released her. "She can rest and recover." He said, turning away.

"Is that it?" Remus demanded, making Fenrir turned round. "She's seriously ill and you just turn round and let your-?"

"I think you forget your place, Lupin! Would you like me to show it you, bearing in mind that you are still not yet healed from last time?" Remus bowed his head, accepting the inevitable. "Good." He turned and left.

"Remus..." Hermione slurred.

"I'm here, sweetheart."

"All the little fairies...Dancing round my head..."

Siraya and the Healer exchanged concerned looks but Remus merely kissed her cheek. Hermione had caught the flu a few months after they began their relationship and she spouted complete and utter nonsense during those awful days, so hearing that fairies were dancing around her head was reasonably normal.

"They're tap-dancing...blowing bubbles in coconuts..." she giggled madly.

"She's delusional. That doesn't mean flu. It's gone beyond that now. We need to get her to..."

Hermione passed out.


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: Hello! Can I be a cheeky author and ask you to do my poll? It's about NEW STORIES!!**

**Chapter 16**

When Hermione awoke she was in a large comfy bed in a strange room. Blankets were piled over her and the curtains were shut, leaving the light in the room dim. She looked over to a desk and saw the swimsuit draped over the chair next to it. She suddenly realised that she was naked under the sheets. She let out a small startled squeak and pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"It was easier for the Healers to treat you."

Hermione's head shot over to the side of the room she hadn't examined and saw Fenrir sitting in a wicker chair. He looked like he hadn't slept.

"What was wrong with me?"

He paused for a minute or so. "It's a Werewolf disease."

----------

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?" he asked tiredly. Missing one's loved ones is not productive for sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius looked up, confusion sketched across his face. "About you, Remus and Hermione?"

He looked down, ashamed. "Do you hate me now?" his godson shook his head. "It was for your own protection. I mean that. We didn't know if you could handle it with all you've been through. Your parents, school, Voldemort, me dieing, me coming back...And on top of that; I was father to your best friend's children?" he gave a soft snort. "No, I was protecting you, mate."

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you were the father?"

"Remus said it was something to do with his Wolf. Moony knew Hermione wasn't his Mate so he wouldn't let her get pregnant. I was the only man who could've been the father. Unless she had many affairs but I seriously doubt that." Harry smiled softly at his mourning godfather.

"Do you think you'll get her back?" he asked, sitting across from where Sirius was slumped, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Who knows? I obviously hope I do but...If she's with Greyback, it's a good chance I wouldn't want back what he's send me. If you catch my drift."

"You think he'd kill her?"

"I don't want to think about it. But there's this little voice in my head telling me to accept what could happen. Obviously, I want her back...Maybe a few scratches, a few scars...Hell; even if she's Turned I'll still love her. But I don't want to bury her body that Greyback might send to torment me with." He swigged his drink. Harry was about to speak but Sirius cut across hoarsely. "I wouldn't be able to handle that. Having her taken from me, killed and then sent back for me to bury. But that's the sort of thing Greyback would do. I don't see the point in it, other than to torture me...But...What could He want with her?"

"Her, Sirius, her."

Both men looked back to the doorway of the sitting room and saw a grave Dumbledore. He had a large scroll in his natural hand and his travel robes on. Sirius and Harry stood up respectfully.

"Albus, what do you mean? What does Greyback want with her?"

"As I said now, m'boy, her." he rasped, walking slowly in his old age to a chair. Sirius helped him sit down. "Greyback is a Werewolf. Chief of the Weres. Voldemort's Third."

"Third?"

"Third in command. Second is Lucius Malfoy. Anyway..." Sirius looked expectantly to Albus.

"I was in the Ministry. Mine and Kingsley's meeting had overlapped as usual. I was in the elevator, stopping at the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I saw this." He held up the scroll. Some assistant had dropped it and it rolled out. And then I saw it."

"Saw what, Albus?" Harry asked, his attention unwavering from his old Headmaster.

"Her name. Alongside his." He handed a stunned and confused Sirius the scroll.

"What's the list for?"

"It's a 'List of all present Werewolves and future Weres in the United Kingdom'." Sirius read. "But Hermione's isn't a Were."

"She will be."

----------

"What do you mean a Werewolf disease? I'm not a Were. Did I catch it from one of you?" Fenrir's gaze flickered dangerously. "I don't mean it like that. I was just wondering how I got a disease that I shouldn't be able to get."

"Voldemort told me that He told you about Werewolf venom."

"Yes, He did. What of it?"

"And He told you about it being impervious to time."

"Yes, He did. What of it?" she asked, her patience dwindling.

"If something is impervious to time, nothing can affect it. it doesn't matter if you're born in the 19th century and die in the first."

"What does that have to do with anything? I am dieing?" she panicked.

He shook his head. "Werewolf venom is...Confusing. And powerful. Everyone that will be a Werewolf in their life is born with the venom in their system. It's only activated when another dose of the venom is added to the system."

"Sorry, completely lost."

"You caught a Werewolf disease because, in the future, you will become a Werewolf."

----------

"What do you mean 'she will be'?"

"Sirius, I know this is hard to accept but you need to. Hermione will become a Werewolf in the future. She isn't one now, as shown on the list."

"What do you mean 'shown on the list'?! I can't see her name!"

Albus took the scroll from Sirius and pointed to Hermione's name. It was written in black ink, whilst Greyback's name was in red ink next to hers. "Black species human and red species wolf."

"Why is her name next to Greyback's?"

Albus didn't answer.

Sirius knew.

"No. Oh, Merlin, no."

"That's why he wants her."

Sirius felt and looked like he was about to be ill.

"It's not because she's in the Order. It's not because she's Harry's friend. It's not to torment you. It's because she's his."

Harry spoke up for the first time in minutes. "She's his? How? What do you mean?"

"Harry, Weres have a tradition that predates time. It's called Mating. It basically means that there are two Weres who are meant to be together. They live together, they have a family, they grow old together, they die together."

"I get the feeling that the worst is yet to come."

"Hermione is to be the mate of Fenrir Greyback."


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**A/N: I'm so sorry about missing last week's update! But it's here and it's...Here.**

**Chapter 17**

Hermione's head spun. She was going to become a Werewolf? Some part of her had known it was eventually going to happen, but the other part was in shock. Fenrir waited patiently in the chair, letting her absorb what he'd just told her, knowing what question she was going to ask. And he'd have no choice but to answer.

"If I'm going to be a Were...am I going to be your mate?"

"Yes." He answered immediately, feeling a weight being lifted from his chest.

She nodded solemnly. "When...When I had all the miscarriages...That was the Werewolf venom, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Your dormant venom recognised that the other half of the foetuses weren't myself and destroyed them."

She sniffed as the painful memories came back, as fresh as falling snow. The feel of having her babies die within her came back with a vengeance and she choked on a sob. Fenrir's chest tightened again and he made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to her, pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

----------

"Sirius, I know this is a lot to take in but we need to focus-"

"You knew this? You knew this and you didn't tell me! You just let me and Remus fall in love with her! And you knew she was doomed to be with him!"

"Sirius!" Albus bellowed, waking some of the sleeping portraits. "Just because they are meant to be together doesn't mean they will." Harry and Sirius looked confused. "Yes, they are meant to become mates. But Fenrir has an ego that will not allow himself to mate."

"Am I the only one completely confused by this?" Harry asked.

"Mating is a complicated process, Harry. It binds and fuses the mind, body and soul. Hermione would become stronger and Fenrir would be more emotional. He'd think with his heart instead of his head. And that terrifies him. It would make him a weaker warrior - or he thinks so."

"So why would he even want her if he has no intention of being with her?"

"So you don't have her." Harry answered simply.

"He's so childish!"

"What do you mean?"

"As a child, have you ever had a toy, not been interested in it and then when someone else wants to play with it, it's suddenly the favourite toy in your life?"

Harry nodded at the analogy. "Well aren't Werewolves possessive anyway? I mean-"

"Harry, it's not the same! Greyback only wants her because she's mine!"

"Oh, well isn't that a change in tune?" Harry demanded, outraged that Sirius saw Hermione as a possession.

"What?"

"Hermione isn't something to possess!"

"No, Harry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"She's my girl! My woman! My love, not his!" he spat the last word with utter disgust and hatred that Harry flinched. "The thought of him touching her..." he shuddered a little and walked sadly over to the nearest window. "Where are you, girl?" he whispered, the glass steaming from his breath.

----------

Fenrir held her as her body shook with sobs. He wondered why she was crying. He understood that losing one's children would obviously be upsetting but he didn't understand why she mourned for them if they were never alive. Even the stillborn wasn't alive.

"Why do you mourn?" he asked quietly. She sniffed and asked him to clarify. "If the cubs were never alive, why do you mourn?"

"It's more complicated than that!"

"How?"

"You don't understand!"

"Help me to."

"They were my babies!" she screamed, sitting up. She didn't say anything for a moment or two before climbing off the bed and pacing the room. "Have you ever felt something growing inside you, put so much effort into it...And then it just dies? You put up with months of morning sickness and cramps and stomach aches and nausea and moodiness and mood swings and restlessness...And the only though you have to get through it is 'I'm making a baby'. 'I'm getting a baby'. 'I'm going to have someone who loves me and needs me and depends on me completely'. Have you ever felt that?

"And then after the stillborn...you see that cot in your bedroom and your heart snaps _every_ time you see it because it brings everything back. That wonderful night when you and your lovers tried to conceive; those agonising hours you spent in hospital, screaming at the top of your lungs because it hurts so much but you know it's a good hurt because of what you think you're going to get out of it...Even the morning after you've been throwing up for a week and didn't know why until you've got that little piece of plastic in your hand telling you you're going to be a mother...Have you ever felt that?

"No, you haven't, have you? Because that's what you _fucking_ Werewolves do! You have five kids and then when one dies you just turn a blind eye! Because you think that because you've still got the other four, that last one doesn't matter! Well, I'll tell you something, Greyback, it does! It would do any person with an ounce of compassion! But you've taught that precious Pack to act the way you do and that's cold! That's so fucking cold, Greyback!"

"The needs of the man outweigh the needs of the one."

"What the fuck are you-?"

"Would you rather the parents become neglectful of their surviving cubs because they mourn the runt?"

"Just because it was smaller than them doesn't make it any less loved or valuable or worth their affection!" she screamed back.

"Runts don't survive. That's the way it's always been. They're small, puny, weak-"

"Do you kill humans if they're born small?"

"That's not-"

"No! Answer me!" she screamed. "If you had a human child and it was smaller than you'd hoped, would you just kill it?" she gave him no chance to answer. "No, you wouldn't, would you? Even you aren't that cold. You can't just kill someone because they aren't like everyone else! My parents didn't kill me when I was changing people's hair colours and cracking plates and-"

He cut her off...By marching over to her, cupping her face and kissing her.


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 18**

_Hermione sat up in bed, a book in one hand whilst she stroked Remus' hair with her other as he rested his head in her lap. It was about a month after he'd taken her virginity but they hadn't had sex since. She, Remus and Sirius had all agreed that they wanted to take things slower; they wanted to feel like they were in a normal relationship and in the Wizarding world, relationships didn't turn sexual until about a month into starting the relationship._

_Sirius entered the room from his shower, roughly drying his hair with a towel, completely naked from the waist down though. He didn't actually seem to notice as he and Remus shared a room and participated in each other's bodies nightly. Hermione looked up as she saw him enter and her eyes widened as she saw him in his casual nakedness. Remus grinned, knowing what Sirius was planning._

_He lowered the towel, but didn't cover himself._

"_What?"_

"_Sirius?" she squeaked. "Don't you think that you should...Cover up?"_

_He looked down, and back to her. "No. What's wrong, baby? You've seen it before." He threw the towel back into her en suite and lay down next to her. She shifted uncomfortably and focused on the book in front of her._

"Padfoot," _Remus said through their psychic link the Marauders had established between each other when they were teenagers._

"Yes, Moony?"_ he thought back._

"What are you planning?"

"Why, Moony, how can you think so low of me? Me, plan something?"

"Padfoot, don't hurt her."

"_I'd never!" he said aloud. Hermione looked at him curiously but Remus kept his eyes closed, feeling Sirius' glare._

"_Sirius, are you alright?" she put her book down and cupped his cheek softly._

"_I'm fine, love." He rasped, holding her hand to his cheek softly. She knew that was a delicate moment. Sirius often had 'delicate moments'. Whenever she touched him so lovingly his mind was cast back to his childhood when his mother never showed him such affection or when his father beat him._

_She kissed his lips softly, humming in a comforting gesture. He lay back against the duvet and pillows, closing his eyes softly._

_----------_

_Hermione returned from a long day at university and wanted nothing more than to take her shoes off, soak in a hot bath and sleep. But her boys weren't about to let her do that. As she entered Grimmauld Place that was now home to only the three of them - everyone else having places to live - she sighed, locked the door and slumped against the wood. After a minute or two of simply resting against the door, she straightened up, slipped her shoes off and walked through to the kitchen._

"_Men?" she called. Remus and Sirius hated being called 'boys' because they felt like children when she addressed them that way so Hermione compensated by changing it to a more grown up title._

"_Through here, love." Sirius called._

_She walked through the glass doors that separated them from the outside and saw Sirius leaning against the wall of the house, hands in his pockets. She loved that pose and he knew it; that 'can't be bothered, I'm so sexy' pose that never failed to get her blood pumping._

"_Hi." She greeted, walking over to him and kissing his lips lightly. He roped his arms round her waist and she rested her hands on his pleasing biceps. "Where's Remus?"_

_As she said that, a silk blindfold came across her eyes. She squeaked in surprise and was pulled back against a strong chest that she knew to be her other lover's. "Surprise, love." He rasped in her ear._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Shhh, just relax, you're alright."_

"_What's happening?" she asked, as Remus tied the blindfold at the back of her head._

_Sirius picked her up and carried her up to the room that they all shared. Remus hurried ahead and opened the door for his lover carrying the weight of their woman. It wasn't that she was heavy but Sirius had scooped her up in an uncomfortable way and it was hurting his wrists. Sirius laid her down gently on the rose petal covered bed and lay next to her._

"_What's this for?" she asked, feeling the petals against the skin of her back._

"_Just wanted to surprise you."_

"_Come on, seriously, you never do this. What's up?"_

"_Love, we just want to treat you like you deserve to be treated."_

"_And how's that?"_

"_A princess, a queen, Minister of Magic; you pick." Sirius joked, kissing her neck._

--

Remus awoke suddenly, the pain of the memory of feeling his child moving inside his love was too much to bare. As he looked around the cave, he happened to look down and saw his tented trousers. He groaned as he realised that as painful as the memory was, it was an erotic one.

"Need help with that?" asked a joking voice. He looked to his side and saw Siraya awake, lying on her side, head supported by her elbow.

"What would Paine say?"

"Yes, true." She considered, lightly stroking the fur of one of her cubs. While they were a few weeks old, newborns didn't usually transform into humans until about a month into their life, and she couldn't wait to see them properly. "What were you thinking about, if I may ask?"

"A time with myself, Hermione and Sirius. It was the stillborn pregnancy. She was a few months along and she'd been working hard at university so me and Sirius wanted to surprise her."

"And it was...A good time?" she chuckled.

"It was a very good time." He replayed the memory in his head. "I can still feel her. Hermione's child, a baby girl. I can still feel her moving inside her sometimes." A tear fell from his eye.

Siraya felt her heart throb and instantly regretted complaining about her cubs after all he had suffered. She manoeuvred herself out of Paine's arms, put the cubs closer to their father for warmth and lay next to Remus, holding his hand.

"Did you name her?"

Remus nodded. "We all argued about it so much. Hermione wanted Charlotte, Sirius wanted Jane - Hermione's middle name - but I wanted Luna. Guess why." They shared a little laugh. "But at the same time, I knew she wasn't mine. My wolf wouldn't allow it." Siraya nodded knowingly. "She was so brave when it happened..."

--

"_You've got to push, love!" Sirius said, red in the face from letting Hermione squeeze his hand as the contractions came._

"_You push!" she screamed as a contraction hit. As it faded, she fell back onto the pillows and Remus dabbed her forehead. "Why are we doing this again?" she whimpered._

"_Well, when it's all over, you get a baby." Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Oh, yeah." She snapped sarcastically, squeezing his hand as a contraction hit again. "How much more?!" she shouted at the nurse checking her cervix._

"_You're ten centimetres but you've got to wait until she crowns." she chided, rubbing her knee comfortingly._

"_So, Luna?" Remus joked but Hermione just glared at him._

_An hour of screams, pain, contractions and pushing later and Hermione flopped back against the pillows, panting heavily. She waited to hear the cries of her daughter but was greeted by silence. She looked up, having a gut feeling of what it meant._

"_My baby?" she whispered. The nurse looked up sadly, and shook her head. Hermione closed her eyes and let herself cry softly._

"_Would you like to hold her?" Hermione's head shot up at the question. "It might help with your grief."_

_Hermione just nodded dumbly and waited for the still bundle to be placed in her arms. She pulled the blanket back to see her child's face and cried as she saw the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen. Remus looked over her shoulder but shed no tears. For once, he thanked Moony that he would never be able to impregnate this witch, knowing his mate might just be around the corner._

And she was.


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 19**

Fenrir carried back to the cave after she'd been discharged by a Healer. She was asleep in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly round his waist and her arms round his neck. After he'd kissed her, she'd roped her arms round his neck and kissed him back with just as much vigour. She'd passed out after his lips left her and Fenrir knew that was normal for a human who'd shared their first intimate moment with their mate. He laid her down on the bed and when the nurse came in, she was discharged with a completely clean bill of health, besides a little residual fatigue.

As Fenrir came back into the cave, he saw nearly everyone asleep but was surprised - yet calm - when he saw Siraya and Remus awake, Remus holding Megan's cub form in his arms. They looked up when they saw her enter. Siraya stood up quickly and whilst Remus hurried, he made sure not to disturb and wake Megan.

"You found her." Fenrir said simply, nodding to the sleeping tiny cub in his arms.

"Yes...Is Hermione alright?"

"She's fully healed and will be back to top health in a few days." He explained, walking into his off-cave, giving them no goodnight.

----------

Hermione awoke gently, on a soft pile of animal skins, covered in a soft quilt. She was aware of a warm body lying next to her and turned her head to see that it was Fenrir. He was awake and looking down at her with a soft facial expression, not a smile but softer than his usual glare.

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Good morning. And I'm fine."

"Well, that's good. I don't want you wearing yourself out today so you aren't going to do your chores."

"Yes, sir." She joked but he had a serious look on his face, not appreciating being called the name in jest.

----------

Fenrir finally let Hermione move around the cave, wearing not the small leotard she had previously worn, but a pair of thick self-warming robes. She liked the robes as they had adjustable temperatures, controlled by her magic which was slowly returning. She looked worriedly at Fenrir when she first showed the first signs of magic but he gave her a grin and kissed her forehead and said, 'No.'

Hermione was hurt when she had first re-entered the cave and saw Remus holding a baby. Not only did the sight bring back painful memories about the loss of her daughter, but she saw that Siraya and Paine were holding a baby boy each. She knew that the baby Remus was holding must have been Megan. She walked over to them and dropped down next to Remus. He jumped slightly and when he saw her, he looked slightly put out and awkward.

"Hermione?"

"Hello, Remus." She said softly. "Who've you got there?" she asked softly, looking at the gurgling baby. Her eyes were open, revealing a shocking shade of green, had a little tuft of fine blonde hair of her head and had her fist in her mouth, gurgling and cooing. She had a pale yellow jumpsuit on that was slightly too big for her and had little moons printed on it.

"This is Megan." Remus said, gently rearranging the baby so Hermione could see her clearly.

"Hello, Megan." She cooed softly, tickling her stomach. The baby laughed and smiled and began to wave her arms around madly. Hermione extended her hand and traced the girl's chubby cheek, a soft smile on her features. The baby squealed in delight and opened her arms to be held. Hermione looked to Siraya, who nodded. She took the baby from Remus' arms gently, not noticing the man's frown and low growl, and held the baby to her chest. She latched onto a loose curl and held it tightly in her fist as she had her free one in her mouth. Hermione bounced her gently and couldn't stop the tear that fell from her eye and landed on Megan's head. The baby looked up and saw the older woman softly crying and whimpered lowly.

"Take her for me." she said to Remus, holding the baby out, pulling her curl from her tight grip. Remus held his mate gently while Hermione stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave, hands over her mouth to keep the sounds of her cries in. Fenrir stopped his conversation with an Elder abruptly and walked up behind her, massaging her shoulders gently.

"Hermione?" she sniffed sadly. "Mate?" she turned round and buried herself in his chest. He wrapped his arms round her and kissed the top of her head.

Remus observed from his position, disinterested. Siraya noticed this.

"Remus? She was your lover."

"She's not my mate." He answered simply, bouncing Megan.

----------

Sirius had lost the will to live. Officially. Since Hermione had gone, he'd been moping about the house, staying in his room, flicking through photo albums of him, Remus and Hermione. Photos of them on dirty weekends they went on to get away from their life. Photos of her during her pregnancy, lying naked in their bed, the huge bulge of his daughter supporting the blankets. In one particular picture when she was nearly due, she was lying between Remus' legs and leaning back against his chest as they read a muggle poem book together. The flash of the camera went and Hermione soundlessly screamed at him and pulled the blanket up to cover her bare swollen chest. Remus laughed and tickled her and she thrashed as much as she could with the heavy weight of the baby on her.

Sirius sighed, closed the album and slumped back against the blankets. His life was hell. His loved ones had gone; one was the mate of the most infamous Werewolf of all time; and the other had a mate of his own. He was alone. Sure, he'd had a bachelor life-style before Azkaban and had had a different woman every weekend but that had soon bored him and he'd longed for something more, something deep. Hermione and Remus had given him that. He felt loved, needed and wanted, all he'd wanted from his family as a boy.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sirius?" It was Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Grab your coat. We've found them."


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 20**

"Where is she?" Sirius asked, loading a gun with silver bullets.

"Exmoor National Park."

"Harry, you _do_ know that's bigger than London?"

"He was spotted near Liscome."

"Well that narrows it down." He said sarcastically. He put the loaded gun on his belt and began to load another.

"Sirius." Harry leaned in. "Please try and keep this impersonal. I know she's your lover, as is Remus, but we need to be professional. We need Greyback alive."

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be alive." He pulled back the safety cap.

----------

Hermione crouched by the edge of the stream, scrubbing a towel. She'd insisted she did a little work to help the Pack, mainly to spend as much time away from Remus and his _mate_ as possible. Siraya had tried to talk to her about, even apologising for her child's fate but Hermione hadn't wanted to hear it. She was hurt by the fact that Remus was willing to forget all they'd been through for a _child_.

She stood up and wrung the towel out and bent down to start the next one when she saw a light in the distance. It was moving rapidly about and was slowly but surely coming towards her. She didn't call out, knowing that would put her in potential danger. She just watched it. As it was nearing the stream she recognised that it was in fact a _Lumos_ and a dark yet familiar silhouette left the trees.

"Harry?"

----------

Fenrir was pacing the cave impatiently. It had been nearly half an hour since his mate had left the cave in an upset angst, grabbed a pile of dirty towels and insisted that she washed them at the stream. It was because of Remus and Megan, he knew. He'd tried to talk to her about it, gently explaining that Remus hadn't known who his mate had been when he was with her - mainly because his mate hadn't been born then - and that all she could do was try and except it, as he had no right to tell Remus to spend less time with Megan.

Fenrir passed William for the fifth time, until the Elder finally grabbed the younger wolf's ankle and pulled him down next to him.

"For Selene's sake, Fenrir!" Selene was the Greek God of the Moon. Most Packs worshipped her like muggles did their Gods. "What's gotten into you?"

"Next time you pull me over, old man, I push you into the river with your hands and feet tied." He threatened. "Hermione's still out there."

"Ahh, so this _is_ about your girl. What's wrong now?"

"She's not back yet."

"She's washing, Fenrir, she'll be back when she's back."

"What if she tries to leave?"

"Then you track her down and punish her."

"That first part won't be so easy. We haven't mated yet."

"Are you impotent?"

"No."

"Is she ovulating?"

"No."

"Then why haven't you mated?!"

"We've both had other things on our minds!"

The Elder scoffed. "Like what?"

"Well, obviously I can't answer that right now."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"The wards have shifted and wizards are coming."

----------

"Hermione!" Harry called out, relieved to see her in one piece. He ran through the river over to her and pulled her into a loving and deep hug.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked, wrapping her arms round him.

"Rescuing you, of course!" he said, taking her hand and pulling her to the other side of the river.

"Harry! Have you found her?" Sirius called, leaving the trees. Their eyes locked when they saw each other. Hermione removed herself from Harry's arms and run into Sirius'. "Hi, love." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek softly as she cried gently. "Miss me?" she nodded and looked at him. He kissed her lips chastely and put her down. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"Get away from my mate, Black!"

They all turned round and saw Fenrir with all the males of the Pack behind him, claws out, fangs bared, ready to attack. Harry touched his Order mark and thirty or so Order members Apparated beside them, wands drawn, guns loaded with silver bullets. Fenrir, trained in combat situations, knew that they were outnumbered and would most likely suffer many casualties and possibly fatalities. But he wasn't thinking clearly, fixed on getting Hermione back.

"You're outnumbered, Greyback!" Harry shouted across the river. "Turn and go back and we'll let you all live."

"I'm not going anywhere without my mate!"

"We've got what we came for and we're not giving her up!" Sirius bellowed back, pushing Hermione behind him.

"What do you think, mate?" Fenrir called. "Who do you choose to go with? Your mate? Or your friends?"

Hermione looked between him and Sirius. Her mate or the father of her unborn children? While she was debating, Harry sent silent instructions via Occlumency to the Order fighters telling them to attack on his mark and that Sirius should Apparate with Hermione back to Grimmauld Place straight after. Hermione was about to answer when Harry quickly drew his wand and cast a Stunner at Fenrir. The Were dodged it easily and the rest of the Lycans charged. Sirius Apparated with Hermione a split second after the Order started to fight back. Fenrir saw this and his inner Alpha shouted at him to slaughter them all.

A red mist descended over his eyes as his inner Alpha took control and he charged and lunged for Harry. The younger man raised his wand to fire a Stunner but Fenrir had grabbed him, spun him round and pinned him against his chest.

"Withdraw!" he bellowed threateningly to the Order members.

Harry just laughed. "You really are stupid, Greyback."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Potter?!" he snarled, pulling the boy's head back by his hair.

"Well, this."

He Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, taking a snarling and raging Fenrir with him.


	22. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Chapter 21**

_Harry just laughed. "You really are stupid, Greyback." _

"_What exactly do you mean by that, Potter?!" he snarled, pulling the boy's head back by his hair._

"_Well, this."_

_He Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, taking a snarling and raging Fenrir with him._

The second Harry and Fenrir got into Grimmauld Place, the Alpha was tackled by a dozen Order members. Sirius and Hermione were in the same room and the second the Alpha saw her, he began to fight harder and snarl threateningly at Sirius. A few minutes passed and the Order members had yet to subdue him, all the while Hermione trying to pull away from Sirius.

"You can't do this!" She insisted, trying to get out of the vice-like grip he had around her. "It isn't right! No!"

"Hermione, we have to!" Sirius hissed in her ear. "Think of all he's done to you! All he's done to Remus!"

"You can't do this!" She screamed, clawing at his arms.

"Get her out of here, Black!" Kingsley bellowed, casting a Stupefy but missing Fenrir as he ducked, attempting to charge forward.

Sirius growled and heaved Hermione out of the room, slamming the door closed after them. Fenrir roared and snarled when he heard his mate pounding on the door and screaming for him. Suddenly, the screaming stopped.

"Hermione?!" Fenrir bellowed, not noticing when someone jabbed something into the back of his neck. He passed out a second later.

And woke up in a circular room with a high ceiling, belted down to a metal gurney. He looked around the room and saw no doors or windows. However, there was a large viewing window a few feet away from the ceiling. Along the walls was a sink, medical equipment, a toilet and a shower with no door or washing equipment. He started struggling against the belts, shouting angrily. A piece of the wall opened and a woman dressed in a Healer outfit entered the room.

"Where's my mate?!" The woman didn't answer. "Where is she?!" The Healer picked out a syringe and started to fill it with a light blue liquid. When it was full, she made her way over to a roaring Fenrir, stabbed his arm and injected him. He was unconscious within moments.

--

Two days had passed and Hermione had calmed down somewhat. Enough to ask to see Fenrir. Sirius asked why worriedly and she merely said, 'Closure'. He consulted with Dumbledore, who agreed to let her see him, as long as Sirius went with her. Hermione was in her room, smoothing down her skirt when Sirius roped his arms round her waist, kissing her neck gently.

"I'm so happy you're back."

"Me too." She said quietly. "Me too."

--

"_Department of Regulation and Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."_ The elevator chimed as the metal door opened. Hermione and Sirius stepped out into the corridor and approached the reception. An Auror was immediately at their side, shaking Sirius' hand and kissing Hermione's.

"He's been giving us a bit of trouble. Nothing less than what we expect, I suppose. We've had to sedate him several times. Whenever he's awake he just screams for his mate."

Hermione's stomach fluttered when she thought about him shouting for her all the time. And indeed, as they drew nearer to the viewing window of Fenrir's cell, she heard and saw him calling for her. Her hand touched her mouth, shocked and upset and glad and worried all at once. She slowly raised her free hand and touched it to the glass. As if sensing she had done so, Fenrir's head whipped round and his face was elated when he saw her.

"Hermione!" He ran to the wall underneath the window and tried to claw his way up the wall.

"Get in there!" The Auror ordered his colleagues.

"What? What's going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Just sedating him."

Hermione watched on as Fenrir was lightly beaten then pulled to the ground. "This is wrong." She murmured. She watched as a Healer was about to raise her hand. "This is wrong!" She screamed, running for the door to the room as it was about to shut. She burst into the room, shouting. The Healer stopped in shock and the Aurors did so as well when Hermione threw herself over Fenrir, who immediately cradled her in his arms. "You keep away from him!"

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?! We need to sedate him!"

"You're not touching him!"

Sirius entered the room, looking at Hermione, horrified and shocked. "Hermione? Hun, come on, we have to go now."

"I'm not going anywhere while he's treated like this." She snapped, stroking Fenrir's head gently.

"Hermione..." Sirius almost felt his heart break at the sight of his love in the arms of another man. "Hermione, come on."

"No." She shook her head madly. Sirius looked at Fenrir, who gave him a victorious smirk. Sirius lunged at him, but was held back by the Aurors, who dragged him out the room.

"Okay, fine, we'll give you some time." And with that they closed the door.

--

Hermione and Fenrir just lay next to each other for ages. Neither one said anything until Hermione scooted closer to Fenrir and he wrapped his arm round her waist. She whispered in his ear.

"How awful has it been?"

He whispered back, "Terrible. But I was asleep for most of the time." He held up his left arm. His elbow was littered with little red dots where they'd injected him. Hermione took hold of it and kissed every last dot, her tongue lingering on his skin. He growled deeply, pushing her under him. "Watch yourself, Hermione."

She giggled. "And what if I don't want to watch myself?"

"Then I'll have to do it for you."

With that he kissed her. They kissed for several minutes before he unbuttoned her shirt, kissing down her neck to her chest. She pulled her skirt up, spreading her legs so he could rest between them. They quickly and hurriedly shed their underwear and with one thrust, he entered her. They moved in sync for only a few minutes before they came together in a gentle climax, his seed spilling inside her. They lay together for a few second before Hermione whispered,

"I'll have to go in a minute."

He grunted and rolled off her, pulling up his trousers again. She righted her clothing and sat awkwardly next to him. Sensing her discomfort, he sat up and embraced her gently. They held each other until the door opened and an Auror stepped in.

"Okay, come on now, you've had your fun. Out." Hermione kissed Fenrir briefly and stood up, leaving the room with a final glance. He closed the door after her. "Lucky for you, your man didn't see any of that. And I'm not going to mention it."

"Thank you."

--

It turns out he didn't need to. Two weeks passed by and Hermione discovered that she was pregnant.


	23. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Hidden, Lost and Found**

**Epilogue**

Hermione sat on the edge of the bathtub, the pregnancy test in her hand. It was positive. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been with Sirius. But she and Sirius hadn't made love since she was 'rescued' from Fenrir almost three weeks previous. It had to be Fenrir's. Dropping the stick of plastic, she held her head in her hands and sighed heavily. What was she going to do?

--

"Sirius, I'm pregnant." She blurted out as Sirius washed the plates from their dinner.

He dropped the plate in the water and spun around. "What? But...But you can't be! We haven't..." Hermione looked incredibly guilty. "It was him, wasn't it?" She nodded. He simply turned back to the sink and started to wash the plate again.

"Do you completely hate me now?"

"...No." He said quietly. "I mean, he's your mate and you wanted comfort and...The baby will be healthy now. That's why the others didn't survive. This way, we'll have a baby and it'll be healthy and you'll be healthy and we can be a family."

--

'_Fenrir Greyback Sentenced With Life Imprisonment In Azkaban.'_ Hermione read the headline of the _Daily Prophet_, absently stroking her enormous pregnant belly as she lay on her and Sirius' bed. She'd had a scan only a few days previous and discovered that she was carrying four pods, all with moving cubs inside them. When she found out that they were all moving, she was overjoyed. Sirius was overwhelmed and was getting as much as sleep as he could pre-babies. Hermione found it amusing that he thought that if he slept more now, he'd survive with minimal sleep when the cubs were with them.

She flinched a little when she felt one of the pods kick and move, hushing to her belly softly. She stroked little shapes with her fingertips while gently singing under her breath and smiled when she felt the kicking and fidgeting stop. It was later that night that she shot up in bed, screaming in agony. Sirius jolted awake next to her, immediately cocooning around her, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, God, Sirius! I think they're coming!" She cried desperately, starting her breathing patterns Molly Weasley had taught her.

"Oh Merlin!" He began racing around, getting dressed and fetching Hermione's suitcase they'd prepared a few weeks previous. When he returned to the bedroom, Hermione was resting against the headboard, her face contorting with pain whenever a contraction hit. He helped her into a dressing gown and managed to get her to and through the Floo to St Mungos, where she promptly went onto her knees and rocked back and forth gently, desperate to get the pain away. A nurse came over to them and helped get Hermione to the private room belonging to the Black family.

--

A painful eight hours of labour, Hermione gave birth to four healthy cubs, two boys and two girls. Both boys were healthy, and so was one of the girls but Hermione couldn't help but worry about the other little girl cub, who seemed a lot smaller than the other cubs. She held it delicately in her lap, stroking its torso gently as it fidgeted and stretched inside the soft pink blanket. Sirius sat on the end of the bed, looking down gently at the other three cubs that were already starting to shakily stand. He chuckled softly when one of the boys fell down with a squeak.

"So, names?" He asked casually.

"Luna." Hermione nodded to the girl in her arms. "Alexander. Michael. And Allison."

"So mote it be." Sirius whispered gently.

"So mote it be."

--

Fin!


End file.
